Speak!
by Irishnotes92
Summary: Speach is something we take for granted. You don't realise how precious it is until it's taken away from you. But the same can be said for people. But what happens when the one thing you cant do is the only thing that will save their life? KOGAN!
1. Prologe

How did this happen?

_**'MOVE LOGAN! YOU NEED TO CALL AN AMBULANCE'**_he screamed at himself.

But therein lay his problem. In order to call an ambulance he would need to speak and he hadn't spoken in almost 3 months. He could barely remember how.

_**'KENDALL NEEDS YOU'**_

His gaze drifted back to the now still blonde laying on the floor in front of him. Although kneeling next to him, he refused to touch him. Logan didn't know if Kendall was alive or not. Tears of frustration and fear flowed freely as he tried to gain some control. He reached a hand tentatively forward, two fingers hovering over Kendall's neck and yet he couldn't make contact.

_**'HE COULD BE DYING' **_

The thought made him spring into action and he jumped up to where the phone was sitting, discarded on the counter top. He punched in the 3 didget number and waited to two rings before a woman answered.

"_911 What's your emergency?" _

**'Come on Logan! SPEAK!'**

**.**

**So there is a little intro to my new story. I know, extremely short but I hope I have your attention. I hope to have the next chapter up sometime tonight or tomorrow. x**


	2. Chapter 1

**So my excuse for the extremely late update. Well see the thing is I was grounded. Yea I stupidly got into a fight with a teacher, just verbal, but still. And so my Laptop time was seriously cut so. This chapter is really bad. Sorry :( **

_**3 MONTHS EARLIER**_

"Here we go!" James said placing a tray of drinks infront of the three other boys. All three took their class and drank, Logan immediately pulling away from his.

"James what's in this?" he questioned.

"What do you think?" Kendall and Carlos didn't seem to care, though Kendall drank his at a slower pace.

"James! We can't drink this. What if we get caught?" Logan scolded.

"Will you chill. We are at a party, Logan. Look around" James said making a gesture with his hands "Everyone here is drinking. Just go with it" James finished handing Logan back his glass. The genius took it gingerly and took another sip before relaxing a bit more. Carlos nudged James.

"5 bucks says he'll be wasted after 2" he smirked.

"Oh we have got to get him drunk!" James joked. He noticed Kendall shoot them a weary glance but he ignored it. Surely they weren't stupid enough to try and get Logan drunk. 2 hours later Kendall was proved sorely wrong for there was Logan, in the middle of the room, dancing in a way that even Kendall couldn't bare to watch and he had known Logan for almost 12 years and had shared in quite a few embarrassing moments with the genius. He needed to get Logan home before he caused any harm or damage. And he would be having a little chat with James and Carlos. Making his way to the extremely drunk brunette he tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Logan?" The teen in question turned and smile widely at Kendall.

"Kendall! Dude where have you been? This party is awesome!" he shouted, his eccentric dancing never ceasing.

"I've been here all the time but we need to get going or we're going to miss curfew"

"Aw but I was getting into this song" he pouted causing Kendall to laugh.

"I could see that" Kendall smirked.

"Oh come on Kendall. Just another 5 minutes please?" Kendall sighed and nodded. Logan and returned to his dancing. He had to admit - drunk Logan was kinda funny. Just as Kendall was about to leave, Logan caught his hand and pulled him into the dance.

"Come on Kendall. Dance with me" Deciding he nothing better to do he joined in with Logan, calming the smaller boy down somewhat. He could not, however, stop Logan from falling over and hitting his head.

"Logan? Oh man are you alright?" he couldn't help the small chuckle that left him. The fall seemed to have sobered the brunette slightly and he shook his head.

"I don't feel too good" he mumbled as Kendall half carried him to the door.

"That's it we're going home" he said bringing Logan to the door of the building before he remembered the others. He placed Logan on the step and kneeled in front of him. "I have to go back and get James and Carlos...Just wait here ok and then we'll get a cab home" Logan simply nodded and waved Kendall away. In truth, he was starting to get a headache and the affects of the drink were beginning to ware off. She stood up, deciding a walk might clear his head.

.

Kendall found James and Carlos dancing and dragged the confused and annoyed pair out of the building, both shouting at him. He only half listen to their complaints before he noticed that Logan had disappeared from his spot on the curb. "Logan?"

"What the hell Kendall?" James pouted, fixing his shirt.

"Yea I was getting into that song!" Carlos agreed.

"Will you guys shut up!" He rounded on the pair, both of whom immediately stopped their grumbling. "Now we need to find Logan"

"Is he still inside? I saw him throwing some pretty wild moves awhile ago" James smirked. "I'm surprised he didn't hurt somebody"

"No, except himself" When James and Carlos gave him confused looks he shook his head "Thanks to your great idea to get him drunk he fell and hit his head. I had to get him out of there incase he passed out or something" Again he looked up and down the road for any sign of the small genius.

"Come on Kendall, he's a big boy. I'm sure your boyfriend's alright"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kendall mumbled just loud enough for them to hear. He was also glad that there was little light around to hide his blush, continuing to look at the few people who passed them for any sign of Logan.

"Yea I'm sure he's fine" Carlos agreed until he realised why Kendall looked so worried "Hang on, you said you took him out of there, right? Then where is he?"

"Well if I knew that then I wouldn't be standing here freaking out would I?" Kendall snapped, running a hand through his hair.

"Well where did you leave him?" James questioned.

"I left him on the step so I could go back in and find you guys. I told him I would be right back...Where did he go?" Kendall asked, turning away from them. He was getting really worried.

"Have you tried calling him?" James asked. Carlos took out his phone and pressed Logan's speed dial and waited. After a minute he shook his head.

"Voicemail"

"Let's split up" Kendall said "I'll go this way, James you go down there and Carlos you head down that street. Don't go more than a few blocks guys. Meet back here in 10 minutes. We all have phones right?" The others nodded. "Ok well lets go"

.

Logan made it to the corner of the road befoer he realised he didn't know where he was going. And in truth he didn't know how to get back to the party either.

"Well that wasn't very smart" he mumbled to himself, wincing at the pain that came to his head. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to pass before trying to figure out where he was. He checked his phone to see he had a missed call from Carlos 3 minutes ago.

'They're probably wondering where I am' he thought to himself. He tried to call him back but he was dizzy all of a sudden and he stumbled against the wall for support. He had dropped his phone and placed a hand out to find it, only for the screen to light up with an incoming call. He didn't need to see it to know it was Kendall. The ringtone gave him away.

He pressed the answer button and smiled.

"Hey Ken!"

"_Logan? Thank God. Where are you? I've been...I mean __**we've**__ been looking everywhere for you!"_

"Sorry, I thought a walk might help my head"

"_Where are you? I'll come meet you" _

"Um,Kendall...I don't know where I am"

"_Can you see anything that could help he find you?"_

"There's a road" he offered lamely.

"_Do you know which way you walked from the club?"_

"Um...I think I went right?"

"_I'm heading that way anyway...I'll call James and tel him to look out for you too"_

"Ok and Kendall?"

"_Yea"_

"Thanks for looking out for me"

"_Someone has to! I'll see you soon" _and with that Kendall hung up the phone.

After a quick call to James and Carlos, Kendall continued down the road until he spotter the brunette leaning against a building on the corner of the road. When he called out, the genius picked up his head and smiled, pushing away from the wall. Kendall quickly closed the distance between them and couldn't stop himself from hugging Logan.

"Um, Kendall?" the blonde quickly pulled back.

"Sorry I...I didn't realised how worried I was" he mumbled nervously. "Are you ok? Hows your head?"

"Sore but nothing to bad. I just really want to go home" Kendall nodded and rang James, who said he would meet up with Carlos and they would grab a cab and meet them. "How long before they come?" he asked leaning back against the wall and sliding down it, Kendall crouching infront of him.

"A few minutes" Kendall answered. "Logan are you sure you're ok?" he asked skepticaly. Logan was pinching the bridge of his nose and taking deep breaths.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I guess the hangover's kicking in" he half smirked. "Remind me to get James and Carlos back sometime"

"No problem. In fact I may even help" Kendall said standing up in front of Logan "After all I am Sir High King Lord of the Pranks!"

"Co-King actually"

"Well we can get Katie to help too" Kendall compromised, holding out a hand for Logan to stand up. He took it but stumbled as he stood. Kendall managed to catch him but suddenly Logan's face was only inches from his own. Neither moved to pull away. Kendall instinctively leaned in, not that Logan seem to mind. However soon they heard their names and the pair jumped apart to see James and Carlos pull up in a cab.

"You know for a genius, it was pretty stupid of you to walk away" James scolded as the now blushing pair got into the car.

"Yea well my judgment was marred" Logan said back "Thanks by the way"

"No problem" both James and Carlos said together smirking. Logan glared at the pair quickly before chosing to ignore them and rest his head on Kendall's shoulder and closed his eyes. Kendall looked down at the pressure on his shoulder before he smiled at the sleeping teen.

"Hope we didn't interupt something before?" James questioned, with a smirk on his face. Carlos was looking out the opposite window trying to hide his grin.

"You know you're so lucky Logan is asleep on me because I would so kill right now" Kendall said seriously.

"We can take that as a yes" James smiled, turning back in his seat. Soon the Palmwoods came into view and Kendall nudged Logan awake. James paid the fair and the four made their way past the sleeping Bitters and into the elevator.

"Ok now everybody has to be quiet because Mom is going to kill us if she catches us" Kendall said as they reached the door. The other three nodded and Kendall opened the door to be greeted by Mrs. Knight.

"You boys are a half hour late" All of them exchanged looks until Logan spoke up.

"Sorry Mrs. Knight. It's my fault. I was dancing at the party and I fell and hit my head. Kendall and the others wanted to make sure I was ok before we left" Mrs. Knight's demeanour changed from angry to worried and she led the small brunette to the couch.

"Are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Logan waved her off.

"I'm fine. Kendall looked after me" All eyes travelled to the now embarrassed blonde who was rubbing his neck.

"I didn't really do anything" Mrs. Knight eyed the 4 before sighing.

"Alright well you boys go to bed. Gustavo called while you were out. He wants you in the studio at 10 tomorrow" they all groaned and nodded making their way to their rooms. Logan barely had enough energy to change his clothes before crawling into bed. Kendall also changed but he couldn't sleep. The moment between him and Logan kept replaying in his mind. What would have happened if James and Carlos hadn't turned up at that moment. Logan didn't seem to care that Kendall was about to kiss him but then again Logan had been drinking. Kendall groaned audibly, immediately putting a hand over his mouth looking over at the sleep boy in the other bed, thankfully undisturbed by the noise. Kendall let out his held breath. One thought replayed in his mind as he fell asleep.

What if he missed his chance?

.

**I am still grounded but I managed to sneak some tmie while my parents are out so I don't know when I'll update. Anyway feel free to slate this chapter. I would. x**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

To say that Logan felt terrible the next day was an understatement. His head was pounding and the continuous beeping of the alarm clock on his bed side locker wasn't helping matters. Without lifting his head from under his blanket he aimlessly tried to stop the beeping. Once the noise was gone he let out a contented sigh, turning over planning on going back to sleep when a bang from outside the door made him groan. The next thing he heard was Kendall.

"Considering he may be hungover because of you guys I don't think he will want to see you" Logan silently agreed with the blonde. Now really wasn't the time to be dealing with Carlos and James. The last thing he needed right now was to be teased about getting drunk.

"Oh come on Kendall" James laughed "We just want to make sure he's still functioning, that's all" Logan could almost see James giving his trademark smirk, Carlos nodded innocently in agreement which was exactly what they were doing. Kendall shook his head. He needed to get rid of them and fast. He had heard the alarm and unless Logan had slipped into a coma he would be up and considering he had hit his head the night before Kendall had correctly assumed that he would be in need of some painkillers.

He sighed "Ok fine but...Katie? What are you doing with James' Cuda man spray?" James and Carlos both turned and Kendall slipped in the door as fast as he could juggling the water and painkillers in one hand. As soon as he shut the door he locked it ignoring the two muttering outside the door. He looked over at Logan's bed but all he could make out was the Logan shaped lump hidden under the navy blanket.

"Logan?" He walked over to the bed and placed the glass and piankillers on the locker. He gently shook the lump and was about to call again when Logan groaned loudly before surfacing from the blanket. Immediately Kendall handed him the water and 2 tablets which disappeared in a few seconds.

"Better?" Kendall questioned.

"No! My head is killing me. I didn't drink that much did I?" Logan asked. In truth the night before was kind of hazy.

"Well no but you did hit your head so I guess that didn't help"

"I hit head?" Kendall had to laugh.

"Yea remember, at the club? You were dancing and you lost your footing and fell" Logan sighed and attempted to sit up. He rubbed his temples and took a deep breath. "You ok man?" Kendall asked.

"Huh?" Logan looked up and met Kendall's concerned eyes and attempted a smile to erase some of the worry in them. "Yea I'm just a little dazed I guess...Nothing a shower and some food won't fix" He carefully made his way out of the bed over to their bathroom.

"Do you need anything else? I can make you something to eat" Logan laughed at his friend.

"I'm hungover Kendall, not dying. Seriously dude. I'm a big boy and I can look after myself. Why don't you worry about someone else, like yourself for a change? You spend way to much time looking out me and the others, take a break. You deserve it" he flashed a crooked grin before closing the door to the bathroom. As soon as he heard the water he allowed himself to lie down on his own bed. There was no way it was legal for Logan's smile to be able to make him weak in the knees and his heart race that fast. Taking a few deep breaths he stood and opened the bedroom door, surprised to see James and Carlos not there but battling each other on the xBox.

"So how's the patient?" James smirked when he spotted Kendall.

"Hungover with a nasty headache but he's fine" Kendall said going into the kitchen to get something to eat. He decided to join the others on the orange couch while he waited for Logan. Their little moment last night was replaying over and over in his mind. He had been so close to kissing Logan. So close he could feel Logan's breath on his lips. 2 more seconds and they would have and then, what? What exactly did Kendall think was going to happen? A part of him almost hoped that Logan remembered but then again he didn't want things to get weird between them. But Logan didn't seem to mind at all that Kendall was about to kiss him. But he was drunk so. For every positive he came up with, Kendall found another to doubt it. Just then something slapped him on his leg.

"Earth to Kendall!" James said shaking his knee. Shaking his head to clear it of his thoughts looked up.

"What?"

"Stop thinking about Logan and go get him. Kelly just rang and she said Gustavo wants us all there in an hour" James said standing and holding a hand out to Kendall.

"But today's our day off!" Kendall moaned. He really wasn't in the mood today for Gustavo. Sure he didn't hate the man like he did a year ago when he first came to LA and one could say he had great respect for the man but there were times when Kendall just needed to away from their manager and just relax. "And I don't think Logan's in any shape to dance today!"

"Well Kelly said Gustavo is in a bad mood so I say we get our little genius and get there early and hope he's not to pissed at us for no reason" James replied before heading off to his and Carlos' room to get the excentric Latino. Sighing Kendall walked towards his room. He knocked once before he heard the quiet _'come in' _on the other side. Opening the door he came face to face with a shirtless Logan.

"Oh sorry um..." Kendall quickly averted his gaze. His eyes however refused to look away for long htough and soon he found himself watching Logan while he dressed. How had he not noticed those abs before?

"Kendall?"

_'Mind out of the gutter Knight!' _he scolded himself. "Sorry I just...didn't get much sleep last night I guess" Logan eyed him curiously.

"Was there something you wanted?" he pushed.

"Yea Kelly just called and said Gustavo has decided he wants us in today so we got to go" Logan groaned but regretted it as the pain in his head which had subsided slightly hit back momentarily.

"You ok Logan? You look kind of pale" Kendall said worriedly. Logan shot him a 'seriously' look. Had they not just had a conversation about Kendall and his worry. He sighed ignoring the question.

"But I thought we had today off?" he mumbled.

"We did but you know what Gustavo's like so come on. The faster we get there the sooner we get home" Nodding Logan stood and led the way out of the room, stopping momentarily to grab the painkillers and throw them in his bag. He ignored James and Carlos as they made their way down to the car. The sun was starting to kill his head so he tossed the keys to Kendall to drive. He took them without question and the 4 made their way to Rocque Records.

Gustavo was not in a good mood when they arrived despite them being almost a half hour early, though it seemed to help things.

"Wow you dogs _**can**_ do what you're told! I may actually be impressed. Well this just means an extra half hour of harmonies" the four groaned but didn't complain as they were led to the sound booth. Everything started off fine until Logan's headache came back with a vengence. He had to leave the booth to get fresh air before he was sick.

"Logan are you ok?" Kelly worriedly asked as she made her way over to them. He nodded and looked at his watch. Only another hour and he could take another painkiller.

"I'm fine Kelly, really. Just a headache that's all" Logan gave her a reassuring smile and stood up.

"Do you want to stay out here a few minutes? Clear your head?" Logan decided that wasn't a bad idea.

"Actually I think I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a few" she nodded and went back to tell the others. He noticed them all look his way and he waved back to show he was fine. James and Carlos admittedly looked kind of guilty and looked away. Logan couldn't help but notice that Kendall seemed overly worried for a headache._ 'He really needs to stop worrying so much!' _Logan thought to himself as he made his way to the bathroom.

Once he was back they had another hour of harmonies and then it was time for dance rehearsals. If his headache was bed from singing it was definatly killing him now he had to actually move. At one point he had to sit down before he passed out. Of course this make Kendall jump into protective mother mode again.

"Kendall I swear you'll die of worry! I have a headache so I'm sitting down to let it pass. Now go back to your dance routine and I'll be fine" Kendall smiled sheepishly and Logan smiled back reassuringly.

"Sorry I guess I was..."

"Worried?" Logan offered. The pair smiled at eachother "Well thanks for the concern but I promise I'll be fine" Kendall nodded and went back to the others. Two hours of dancing later Gustavo decided to call it a day.

"Except you Logan"

"Why?" All the brunette wanted to do was go to sleep.

"Mr. X wants you to stay back and go over the dances again. He said you're falling beind and since I can't replace you with replacing the other..." this earning him a nod from the other 3 boys "I need you to be as ready as they are"

"It's fine Logan I'll stay with you" Kendall offered but Gustavo shook his head.

"No, he needs to do this alone Kendall"

"Why? I won't do anything"

"Yes you will, you'll distract him so you three dogs are heading back to the Palmwoods and Logan here his staying. Now GO!" The three boys looked apologetically at Logan as they picked up their gear and headed out of the studio. Kendall being the last one out.

"Give me a call when you're done and I'll come get you ok? And if you're not done by 8.30 I'm coming to get you anyway" He flashed a smile before disappearing around the door. Logan sighed and stretched waiting for Mr. X to come back. The man gave Logan a rare smile before counting in the song. An hour later it was getting on 8.15 when Mr. X called time.

"Well I'm off. You did better but you need to keep it up" Logan nodded and the man left. He sat down deciding not to call Kendall as he was coming at half past anyway. Stretching out he grabbed him bag and made his way casually towards the door. He flipped the lightswitch as he left and closed the door. Most of the lights in the building were off by now anyway. In a way the lack of light helped his head. He was walking past Gustavo's office when he heard something.

"H-hello? Mr. X is that you?" he waited silently for a reply that didn't come. He made his way to the poster hallway when he saw something walk by in front of him. He swallowed heavily. "K-Kendall?" The shadow came back and stopped to look at him. Instinct kicked in and he turned, hoping to get to Gustavo's office before the man caught up to him but as he turned another man was waiting.

"Well hello. Going somewhere?" he reached out and grabbed Logan by the upper arm pulling him towards Gustavo's office. Logan started to panic. _'What were they going to do? Are they going to kill me? Oh God I'm going to die!'_ He tried to formulate a plan in his mind but as if reading it he felt something against his back. His breath left him and he closed his eyes as he felt the pressure increase.

"Try anything and it's over, understand" Logan nodded obediantly, shaking as the other man pushed past him. He opened a small locker on the wall to reveal the safe. They tried a few combinations but none worked. Logan chanced a look at his watch to see it was already 23 minutes past. Kendall would be on his way. 'Shit!' he thought 'I have to warn Kendall!' he tried to be descrete as he pulled the phone from his pocket but luck wasn't on his side as the minute he had the phone in his hand it started ringing. Kendall's ringtone.

"Hey! What are you doing?" The man with the gun grabbed it and threw it at the wall before using the butt of the gun to hit Logan across the face. Logan stumbled backwards over the chair. The pain was instant and adding to his already painful head, Logan's vision started to blur. He could feel the blood slowly coming down his face. He felt himself being pulled up and his left arm was forced behind his back painfully. The man growled in his ear. "Now unless you want to end up dead, you can make yourself useful...give us something to open the safe"

Logan couldn't think clearly, the pain in his head making him feel lightheaded. "I really don't know!" He shook his head lamely before a blow was delt to his ribs. All the air was knocked out of his lungs and he gasped for air.

"Not the answer I was looking for pretty boy so lets try this again! Give us some

thing and we may let you escape this with minor injuries!" Still gasping for breath Logan tried to think what Gustavo's safe combination might many things came to mind. Gustavo's birthday, Kelly's birthday or knowing Gustavo he probably made it something rediculous or strange for the simple reason he could never be robbed. That or it was rediculously simple. Apparently he was taking to long and he received two more striks to his already bruised ribs. He couldn't stand up, his weight completely on the man holding him in place.

"You'll have to do better then that! Come on..." Logan managed to think quickly and mumbled something to the men. Amazingly it worked. The man holding Logan dropped him and he fell to the floor unable to stand. The men emptied the safe of everything and one of them crouched infront of Logan. He drew the gun and Logan's eyes went wide with fear. _'This is it!'_ was all that went through his head.

"Thanks pretty boy, you've been a great help!" Suddenly a small alarm went off somewhere and he knew it was Kendall coming for him. One of the men pressed the power button on Gustavo's screen and sure enough there was Kendall, in a noticable hurry, rushing into the building.

"We've got company" the other man said. The light of the screen illuminated his face and Logan could make out he was late 20's, early 30's and he had a scar over his left eye. He turned the screen off and looked at his partner and then at Logan "This the friend you were ringing earlier?" Logan shook his head quickly. He couldn't get Kendall caught up in this too.

"You sure about that?" Logan was too scared to speak. He felt himself being pulled up and dragged down the hallway._ 'What are they doing?' _he asked himself. He could hear Kendall calling him as they neared the staircase and just as he was about to call back another blow struck his face. He then heard a voice in his ear.

"You say anything and I will kill your friend!" as if to make his point he placed the gun next to Logan's head. He noticed the other man doubling back. "Got it?" Logan nodded vigourously "Oh and don't go talking about this...Logan is it?" the genius's eyes went wide. Kendall's calling him must have given him away. "Well Logan if I find out you've been talking to anyone about this I may just have to come find you again...so do we have a deal?"

Logan nodded again before he felt himself be thrown into a store closet, hitting off the shelves before finally landing on the ground. Some of the boxes on the shelves started falling on him but he couldn't move. He heard Kendall calling him and he wanted deperately to call back but he couldn't. Fear paralysed him.

He coundn't speak! The thought stuck with him as he gave into the pain in his head and ribs. _'I can't speak!'_

**Well I'm back and with an awful chapter but the guilt was killing me and I have two weeks off school so I will make myself write if it kills me. X **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

To say Kendall was scared had to be the biggest understatement ever. He was half way to Rocque Records when he decided to call Logan and tell him he was on his way. What he didn't expect was to hear another mans voice shouting _**"Hey! What are you doing?"**_ before the phone call was cut off. Fear slowly started to get to him and he redialled Logan's number, not caring that he was driving and when he got no answer he threw his phone on the passenger chair and drove as fast a he could in the LA traffic.

When he got to the Studio he jumped from the car and ran into the building. Logan should have been waiting outside for him as the building was locked at 8.30. But when Kendall got to the door it wasn't locked and the security guard was nowhere to be seen. He did however hear the alarms that went off as he threw open the door. Ignoring the noise he ran to the stair case and sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him.

"LOGAN!" _why wasn't he answering back?_ "LOGAN WHERE ARE YOU?" He made it to the studio floor and opened the doorway into the poster hallway. He paused to catch his breath and quietly made his way to the end of the hallway. He heard a noise as he walked towards the dance studio but Gustavo's open door caught his attention. Gustavo always closed and locked his door before leaving. Looking around himself again he pushed the door open but there was no one there. He did however see the open and now empty safe, with a few things scattered around and a knocked over chair.

_'Gustavo was robbed! Wait maybe that's what happened to Logan! He must have saw them and they caught him!' _Panic came instantly and he quickly walked to the dance studio but the lights were off and the door was closed. He quickly flicked the switch and found no one inside. Trying to think over the continuous alarm he made his way back the way he came.

"Logan where are you?" he asked himself desperately He was passing the closet when the sound of something falling caught his attention. He knew he had to try and he slowly opened the door and cautiously reached for the switch. "Logan?" Once the room was lite he saw numerous boxes lying on the floor but that's not what caught his attention. No, it was the red converse sticking out of the mess.

"Oh my God, Logan?" Kendall quickly cleared the boxes off his friend and leaned over him trying to assess whether he was too hurt to move or not. The last thing he wanted was to make things worse. "Logan? Oh God, come on Logan! Please, answer me" He pressed 2 fingers to his wrist and sighed with relief when he felt the pulse. He could also hear Logan's laboured breathing. This really scared him.

"Come on Kendall head together! You need to phone an ambulance" he reached for his pocket but not finding his phone there. He swore and decided he needed to get Logan help. He ran from the closet to the nearest office which was Kelly's and grabbed her phone. His hands were shaking but he managed to call 911 and explain what was going on.

"Ok son" the man on the other end said calmly "The EMTs are on their way just stay with your friend and make sure he's ok, can you do that" Kendall couldn't bring himself to be annoyed that the man was speaking to him like a 4 year old.

"Y-yeah I can. Thanks" he dropped the phone and rushed back to where Logan was. He didn't look seriously injured but the fact he wasn't waking up was scaring Kendall. He gently ran his ran through Logan's hair whispering to him reassurances that everything was going to be ok and he was right there. But Logan didn't move or wake. In fact if anything his breathing got slightly worse and to Kendall it sounded painful. He picked his head up at the sounds of people in the hallway.

"See Logan, I told you" Just then the closet door opened and a woman about 30 smiled at Kendall.

"They're in here!" she called behind her "Come on why don't we leave the medics do their work and you and I can wait out here" but Kendall shook his head.

"No I don't want to leave him!"

"You don't have to but we need to get in to help your friend and you might get in the way, ok?" Reluctantly Kendall nodded and moved out of the room and 2 others came in to check Logan. Kendall waited in the hallway watching as they treated his friend. He gasped when they turned him over and saw the swelling on his face mixed with the blood. One thing Kendall was never good with was blood. He fell against the wall and noticed for the first time there was blood on his hand that he had been running through Logan's hair. The woman who had found them sat him down.

"S-sorry...the b-blood, I" He started rubbing his hand on his jeans to rid them of the red wetness. Kendall didn't know why he was shaking but the whole situation was starting to hit him. He was exhausted and he hadn't done anything. He wasn't the one who was beaten up in a robbery and yet he was shaking so hard he could keep his hands still. Seeing Logan so hurt had thrown him and he knew there was nothing he could do to help.

"It's ok" she smiled. "I'm Karen, what's your name?"

"Kendall. Kendall Knight" he took a deep breath and managed to calm some of the shaking in his hands.

"Kendall, and what's your friend's name?" she asked writing his name in a small notebook.

"Logan Mitchell" Kendall noticed they had started taking Logan out on a stretcher. "Hey! Wait, can I go with him? Please?" he asked jumping up. Karen nodded at the EMT's and Kendall followed after them all the way down to the ambulance.

"I'll see you at the hospital Kendall ok? I need to ask you some more questions" Kendall nodded and jumped in beside Logan and took his hand. He finally saw the cause of Logan's breathing problems. His chest was all red and bruises were in their early stages. Kendall fought the urge to yell or hit something. He decided to look away before he got really mad. Despite the blood Kendall managed a quick look at him before choosing instead to look at their hands for the rest of the trip.

"I'm sure it looks worse then it is. He's going to be fine kid!" one of the EMTs said giving Kendall a reassuring smile. Once they arrived at the hospital Kendall jumped down after Logan and rushed to go with him but the same EMT from the ambulance stopped him. "Sorry but you need to stay out here. I'll make sure someone comes to get you when they can ok?"

"Fine just make sure he's ok!" Kendall stood for a few moments before deciding he had better sit down. Making the short walk to the waiting room he slumped in his chair and ran a hand over his face. He didn't know how long he had been there but he suddenly remembered that the others didn't know and his phone was still on the passenger seat of the car back at the studio. Just then Karen walked in followed by another man.

"Hey Kendall, sorry I took so long" she smiled before sitting down. "Do you think I could ask you some questions?" Kendall nodded. "Well can you tell me what you and Logan were doing at Rocque Records?"

"Logan and I we're in a band with our other two friends and we had a rehearsal today but Logan wasn't feeling too great today so we couldn't keep up with us. Gustavo, our manager wanted him to stay back so he could rehearse on his own"

"So what time did you and the others leave?"

"About 7 I think" Kendall said trying to clear his thoughts. "But I told Logan to call when he finished or if he wasn't done by 8.30 I would come and get him anyway"

"What time did you get to Rocque Records?"

"I'm not sure, sometime after 8.20, I guess" he sighed "When I stopped at some lights I decided to ring Logan and let him know I was coming but when he answered some other guy said, 'What are you doing?' and then the line went dead. When I called back and he wouldn't answer I got nervous. When I finally got to the studio I just ran in and straight to the main floor. I heard the alarms and stuff going off"

"Did you see anyone else?" The man with Karen asked. Kendall shook his head.

"No, no one. When I got to the floor I went towards the dance studio but there was no one there and I looked into Gustavo's office but I only saw what they left, turned over chair, empty safe" he took a deep breath. "I was walking back towards the stairs when I heard something fall in the closet. I thought maybe Logan might have hid in there. When I turned on the light I saw his shoe so I cleared the boxes off him and I checked he was breathing. I could tell it was bad...i-it sounded p-painful. I knew I had to get help so I ran to Kelly's office...to call an ambulance" He shook his head as tears came again. He laughed at himself. "I don't even kn-now why I'm c-crying!"

"It must have been quite a shock finding your friend like that, it's understandable" He nodded though he didn't believe it was a valid excuse. He coughed and wiped his eyes.

"Hey c-can you ring my mom?" he asked. He really didn't want to be the one to call her. "She's Logan's guardian here in LA and my other f-friends need to know"

"Of course. In fact I'll go and tell them myself. I need to head over to the studio anyway" Kendall thanked her "Not a problem. Tell Logan I'll be back to talk to him when he's ready" And he was left alone again.

.

Carlos sighed as he looked at his watch. It was 10.15 and Kendall and Logan weren't back yet and he was starting to get worried. Something wasn't right. He had called Logan but his phone was switched off and there was no answer on Kendall's cell either. Closing his phone again he dropped it beside himself and looked back to the TV screen. Just then James came out of the shower.

"Hey! Where is everyone?"

"Katie's in her room, Mrs. Knight is doing laundry and I have no clue where Kendall and Logan are!" James frowned.

"They're not back yet?" he asked looking at his watch. At most it took 20 minutes to get to the studio from here. And considering the traffic wasn't too bad at this time they should have been back by now.

"Nope and I can't get either of them on their cells either" he said holding up his phone for emphasis. James frowned and went to grab a bottle of water from the kitchen. He came back and stood infront of his friend.

"You don't think Kendall finally manned up and told Logan, do you?"

"Normally I would laugh but this doesn't feel right. Something's wrong. Logan's too sensible not to text to say they would at least be late back" James nodded. It was true.

"So where could they be?" Just then the door opened to reveal Mrs. Knight.

"Hey boys can I get some help?" James quickly went over to grab the basket from the women and set it down on the ground. She sighed a thank you before looking around.

"Where's Kendall and Logan? And Katie?"

"Katie's in her room and Kendall and Logan are MIA" Mrs. Knight gave James a confused face before explaining. "Missing in action"

"You mean they're not back yet?" The teens shook their heads. Just then there was a knock at the door. Turning Mrs. Knight opened the door to be greeted by a police officer. Her heart dropped.

"Mrs. Knight?"

"Y-yea" she said, wondering whether or not she wanted to know why they were here. Carlos had stood from the couch and was standing beside James. The pair shared a scared look.

"I'm Officer Karen Miller, can I come in?" Not knowing what to say, Mrs. Knight stood back to allow the woman in. Karen nodded her head at the two boys before turning back to the worried mother.

"I'm here about your son Kendall and his friend Logan" Now she really was worried. Katie had come out of her room and was now standing with her brothers friends watching.

"What happened? Are they alright?"

"I'm afraid Logan's in the hospital. There was a break-in at Rockque Records and we think Logan may have interrupted. He was beaten pretty bad" Mrs. Knight gasped, her hand going to her mouth. James and Carlos were visably shaken and Katie looked scared, grabbing onto Carlos' arm.

"Is he ok?" James asked. At the same time Carlos asked "What about Kendall?"

"He should be fine. I'm not aware the extent of his injuries. All I know is that Kendall found him" She looked at Mrs. Knight. "I need you to come to the hospital seeing as you are Logan's guardian. Your son is ok, though he is understandably shaken. I think it would be good for him to have his family with him" she said looking over at the other, like they were going to stay anyway.

"Of course let me just grab my things" Mrs. Knight said running to her room. James, Carlos and Katie all grabbed their shoes and ran out the door after Mrs. Knight.

.

Kendall was still sitting in the waiting room a doctor finally came to him. "Logan Mitchell?"

"That's me. I was with him in the ambulance. Please is he alright?" Kendall asked jumping up.

"Are you family?"

"I'm his best friend. Look we're from Minnesota and my mom is his guardian...Look I don't know when she'll be here and I really need to know that he's ok!" Kendall begged. The doctor seemed to think about it before he nodded.

"Very well. Your friend has suffered a number of injuries. He needed 2 stitches for the cut of his face. He has 2 bruised ribs and one cracked so he will be in some discomfort for awhile. He has a sprained shoulder which we believe he may have sustained if he was possibly being restrained or pushed maybe. He also seems to have hit his head, which is why he was unconscious when you found him"

"Could it have been caused by something falling on him? Like a box?" Kendall asked. The doctor nodded.

"It's possible, I guess"

"So will Logan be ok?" Kendall asked. All this man seemed to say was everything wrong with Logan but not if he was ok.

"He should be fine physically"

"Physically?" Kendall questioned.

"Well he may be affected by this emotionally. He was held at gunpoint so I would say that..."

"Wait! Gun?" Kendall's eyes went wide. Nobody had said anything about a gun.

"Yes that's how we believe he sustained the injury to his face. It's consistant with what's know as 'pistol whipping'-using the handle of the gun to strike someone" the doctor explained. Kendall paled and ran a hand over his face.

"So what you're saying is he may be a little nervous for awhile?"

"Yes or he may be fine. We will have to wait until he wakes up. We've given him something to help him sleep comfortably for now and he should be ok to leave in a few days depending on his condition" Kendall nodded.

"Can I see him?"

"I'll have someone come get you when he's settled" Kendall nodded in thanks and returned to his seat. A gun? Logan was hit with a gun! The thought alone was enough to scare Kendall, he couldn't imagine actually having one in his face. _'He must have been so scared!'_ he thought to himself. 15 minutes later a nurse came and took him to Logan's room.

He paused in the door for a moment to take in the bruised face before walking to the right of the bed. The nurse nodded and closed the door as she left. Kendall gently ran a finger down Logan's arm and couldn't stop himself looking at the swollen mark on his face. Now that the blood was gone he could actually see the scar. Even in his sleep Logan looked worried and in pain. Kendall instinctivly took his hand and was surprised and please to see Logan's body relax at the touch and his fingers curled around Kendall's. Kendall smiled and kissed Logan's forehead lightly before sitting down in the chair behind him and just watching Logan as he slept never removing his hand from the brunette's.

**And done. 2 updates in two days :) I may not be able to update tomorrow though but I will try my best! x**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

James, Carlos and Katie were quiet the whole way to the hospital. Mrs. Knight was sitting beside Officer Miller in the front of the car, playing nervously with her hands while Katie sat between James and Carlos holding both of their hands. Neither complained. They were just as worried and scared as she was. Until they saw Kendall and Logan and knew that they were safe they were going to worry.

When they finally pulled up at the hospital, Officer Miller led the way, asking at reception for Logan's doctor. A man in his late 30's with sandy hair came out to greet them.

"Logan Mitchell's guardian I assume" he asked extending his hand to Mrs. Knight. She took it politely.

"Challen Knight"

"Well Mrs. Knight, your son's friend has had quite a night" he closed the chart in his hand before continuing.

"How bad is he?"

"I won't lie and say he's fine. He suffered numerous injuries to his ribs and head. He also needed 2 stitches for a blow to his face. He has 2 bruised ribs along with a cracked one and he has a concussion from a knock to the top of his head. He has a sprained shoulder which we believe he sustained from being restrained or held down. He will be in some pain with the rib injuries for awhile and we want to keep him in to monitor his head injury"

"When can he come home?" she asked, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"In a few days, like I said we want to monitor him"

"Can we see him?" James and Carlos asked at them same time. The doctor nodded.

"This way" the four followed after the doctor, Officer Miller bringing up the rear. It took 4 minutes to get to Logan's room from the main entrance. They stopped outside a closed door.

"I should warn you" the doctor said before letting them in. "What Logan went through may take some time to recover from and I don't mean just physically. Like I told your son, we believe Logan sustained the blow to the face by someone using a gun" All four paled considerably.

"Pistol whipped?" Karen asked sadly. The doctor nodded.

"I don't understand" Challen chocked "Was he shot or...?"

"No, no. Pistol Whipping involves using the handle of the gun to strike someone" Karen said, trying to ease the woman.

"Exactly. Now he may be fine and this may not affect him at all but you need to be prepared that he may be a little nervous for awhile"

.

Kendall hadn't moved from his position at all, except for his free hand going to gently touch Logan's hair. It seemed to keep Logan relaxed as whenever he flinched in his sleep or whimpered. All Kendall had to do was run his thumb over Logan's hand which was gripping his and he would relax again. Kendall sighed as he repeated the motion for the 3rd time since he entered the room. His eyes kept returning to the bruise on Logan's face, despite how much he hated it. There was no logical reason why Logan deserved what happened to him.

_'I should have been there!'_ he scolded himself, but his anger soon turned to Gustavo. It was his fault that he wasn't allowed stay with Logan. At that moment Kendall wanted nothing more than to trade places with Logan. They had left his chest slightly exposed as they didn't want any unnessesary pain that a blanket might bring. Kendall had to admit they looked really painful and it hurt him to see Logan so beaten. It was starting to get to him that there was nothing he could do to help his friend. A tear fell but he wiped it and yelled at himself internally that he was not the one lying in a hospital bed. He took a calming breath and looked up the celing, hoping to stop the tears. The image of Logan having a gun near him scared him so much. He couldn't get the image out of his head.

_'He could have died. I could have lost him and he would never know how I feel'_

"I'm so sorry Logan" he whispered. A noise outside the door caught his attention. A few seconds later the door opened and he was engulffed in a hug by his mother.

"Oh Kendall!" he gladly accepted the hug from his mother and left out a stuttering breath as she held him. He felt someone grab his waist and looked down to see Katie and he kneeled down to hug her. When he pulled away he looked at his two best friends but they were standing on the other side of Logan's bed, clearly shocked at their friends condition. They looked up at Kendall and James sighed.

"Well at least you're ok!" he said giving his friend a hug. Kendall couldn't say anything as Carlos also gave him a hug.

"Thank god you found him" Kendall nodded and returned to his original position. Logan started whimpering again, and the others looked panicked until Kendall took his hand and shush him until he relaxed. Nobody said anything. Kendall kept looking at Logan as he spoke.

"Did you see the doctor? He said he wanted to talk to you"

"I saw him. He told us what's wrong" Mrs. Knight replied. Nobody spoke for a few minutes until Carlos, who had taken the other seat next to Logan's bed, spoke.

"I can't believe this" he whispered. "What happened Kendall?"

"I don't know" he said, not looking at anyone. "I rang Logan when I was about half way there to let him know I was coming but when he answered some guy said 'what are you doing?' and the call cut off. I tried to call him again but I got no answer so I drove there as fast as I could. When I ran in I set off the alarms. I ran up stairs and I found Gustavo's office open and his safe empty. When I couldn't find Logan I decided to head back down stairs"

"Where did you find him?" James asked.

"In the supply closet. When I was running past the door I heard something fall and I thought maybe Logan had hid in there. When I turned on the light I saw his shoe but there was a load of boxes on top of him. They think that's how he hurt his head" Kendall's breath had started to catch and he coughed to clear his throat. "S-sorry. Tonight's just been r-really long" he sighed.

"It's ok son" Challen said kissing the top of her son's head "It must have been scary to find him like that"

"I just...I can't get the image of him with a g-gun in his face out of my head" Now he did let tears fall. The others looked sick at the thought. Carlos looked down at the floor and James looked anywhere but his friends. "He, he could d-died" Kendall whispered. "I should have been there! I s-should have helped him! If I had g-gotten there 2 minutes s-sooner I could have stopped them! Or at least s-stop them g-getting away!"

"Or you could have been hurt" James said earnestly. "Kendall it's bad enough Logan's in here but if the two of you were..." he shook his head, running a hand through his perfect hair "Let's look at the positive here, ok. Logan's alive and he's going to get better"

"Postive?" Kendall said looking up angrily. "What positive James? Look at him! What because he's not dead we should just be happy? Oh a few bruised ribs is fine. We have no idea what happened to him! He had a gun in his face and God only knows what that's going to do to him but we should just be happy they didn't actually pull the trigger!"

Kendall stood and quickly left the room. He needed some time to just think and relax himself. He knew he had been unreasonable to James and he was right, they should be happy that Logan hadn't died tonight but he looked so bad lying in that hospital bed. He should never have there in the first place. He knew he was just angry at himself, though he knew the others would think he was just beating himself up about nothing. He should have insisted that he stay with Logan earlier. And who knows, it might have been Kendall's fault. Maybe he was hiding and when Kendall called him they found him. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

"Kendall?" he turned to see James standing there looking worried. He was afraid he might set Kendall off. "Are...are you ok?"

"I'm fine James" he sighed and fell against the wall. James seemed to sence there was no anger so he took a few steps forward.

"But that's just it Kendall, you're not ok" Kendall looked up to argue but he had no fight left in him. He was tired and this night just seemed to last an eternity.

"No I guess I'm not ok" he mumbled looking at the floor. James walked over tom him and waited until Kendall looked up at him.

"You know it might help if you talk to me about it" but Kendall shook his head. "Kendall I know you. I know what's going on inside that Hockey head of yours. You're looking for someone to blame and you're blaming yourself, which is rediculous. You love Logan" he said a smile hint of a smile going through "and I know you would give anything to trade places with him now. Hell even if it was me or Carlos you would want to because you're always worrying about us. So stop worrying about everyone else for 5 minutes and worry about you"

"That's what Logan always says, that I worry too much"

"Well we don't call him the smart one for nothing. So let's try this again, how are you feeling?" Kendall sighed, running a hand through his hair while trying to organise his thoughts.

"Scared, I guess. I mean I know they're saying he's going to be fine but until he wakes up I'm worried something's going to happen. And I'm angry. I'm angry at the men who did this, at Gustavo for not letting me stay with him earlier. Hell I'm angry at Logan for getting caught up in this, which is completley stupid. But I'm anger at myself for not stopping this, for not being there and because I might have caused this!"

"Kendall how could you have caused this?"

"I phoned him remember! I rang him. What if he was hiding and they found him when I called?"

"You can't possibly know that! And even if that is what happened it's done now and I know Logan's not going to hold you responsable" Kendall nodded knowing James was right about that but it didn't make him feel any better.

"I can't stop thinking about how I almost lost him" James could see he was close to tears again. James couldn't stop himself as he reached out and pulled Kendall into a hug which he was glad to see was returned.

"He's ok Kendall and you're right, we did almost loose him tonight but we didn't and I don't know about you but I'm holding on to that. Tonight's made me realise just what you guys mean to me and I don't know what I would do if I lost one of you guys" He pulled back and Kendall nodded but James continued "But I know it's different for you and Logan. I just hope this makes you think about harder about telling him how you feel" He gave Kendall a small smile and turned leaving Kendall to gather his thoughts before following after the pretty boy back to the room.

His seat next to Logan's bed was still empty when he walked in and he retook his seat beside Logan. Just before midnight a nurse came in to tell them only one person could stay. Nobody argued when Kendall volunteered. James and Carlos said they would be back as soon as the visiting hours started and his mother promised him clean clothes when she returned.

"Oh and if he wakes up text us ok" Carlos added before walking out of the room after James leaing Kendall and his mom alone. She kissed his head and smiled at him.

"I get what James means now" Kendall gave her a confussed look. "About you and Logan having your own little thing. You really care about him" he blushed and she smiled.

"You don't care that I like another guy?" he questioned, his heart racing.

"No, I don't care as long as you're happy. And he's not just any guy is it?"

"No, he's not" he let go of Logan's hand briefly and hugged his mother. "I love you mom"

"I love you too. Now..." she released him and smiled though her eyes were tearing up slightly "I have to get the others home and call Logan's parents so I will see you tomorrow and try at get some sleep"

"I'll try and thanks mom" she placed a hand on his cheek before hugging him again.

"You're father would have been so proud of you" he smiled against her shoulder and pulled away. She walked to the door before smiling once and closing it after herself. He slumped back in the chair watched Logan sleep for awhile. He had started doozing around 1am when quiet whimpers broke through the silence of the room. He quickly sat up and noticed Logan was crying in his sleep. He jumped up quickly and took Logan's hand but it didn't make a difference.

"Logan, sh sh, it's ok, I'm here" the whimpers calmed but didn't stop. Kendall squeezed his hand gently and ran his free hand through his hair "Logan, it's Kendall. Sh, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" Logan's hand flexed in his, like he wanted reasurrance of Kendall's words and Kendall maintained his grip and placed a kiss on Logan's head. "I'm promised Logan, I'm staying right here"

.

Pain. That was all he could feel. Pain, everywhere. His shoulder, his chest, his head. He didn't know where he was but from the feel of whatever he was lying on it was the floor of the supply room closet at Rocque Records. _'Did they shoot me?' _he was trying to remember what happened before he passed out. He remembered being dragged from Gustavo's office after they saw Kendall coming in.

_'Oh Shit! Kendall'_ He had no clue whether they hurt Kendall or not if if he managed to evade them. He hoped he was ok. He couldn't stand the thought of something happening to one of his friends. Especially when one of those men who attacked him had a gun!

He shivered involuntarily at the thought of the gun. He swore he could feel it, pressing against his back, the sharp pain as he was struck across the face with it, having it right next to his ear, the cold metal as cold as the voice that spoke to him.

_"You say anything and I will kill your friend! Got it?"_

Logan couldn't remember a time he was more scared. He knew that this man wouldn;t hesitate to kill Kendall, despite him only being 17 years old. Look what he had done to Logan.

_"Oh and don't go talking about this...Logan is it?" _

They knew his name! How had he forgotten that? And with being in BTR they would easily be able to find him. He felt sick with fear. Not only was he in danger but his friends might be too. And he still had no clue if Kendall managed to escape them unharmed or if he was dead even. He sounded pretty close on the stairs and Logan couldn't remember much after being thrown into the supply closet.

_"Well Logan if I find out you've been talking to anyone about this I may just have to come find you again" _

Logan knew it was no empty threat and it scared him witless. He started to panic. He was too young to die, he argued. There was so much he wanted to do like get married, have a family, settle down, become a doctor, see his friends finally grow up but always be their crazy selves. He couldn't tell anyone what happened. He wouldn't.

He allowed himself to relax and dream as he tried to rid himself of the images of the night before or whenever it was. He didn't know how long he was out for. But his dreams seemed to read his conscious and all he could see was Kendall. He was so worried about him. What if he was hurt? His dreams were plauged by images of Kendall with a gun in his face or trying to save Logan but being struck himself no matter how hard Logan tried to help. The last one was the worst.

"_I told you Logan" the man said holding the gun slack, circling him. The voice was the same man from the night of the attack but he couldn't see his face "I warned you if you said anything I would be back" _

"_B-but I didn't s-say anything" Logan protested. The man stopped circling him and smiled. _

"_Are you sure Logan? Because I think you and I both know you did" _

"_I s-swear I d-didn't!" _

"_Well time to pay Logan" the man cocked the gun and fired at him. He flinched waiting for the impact but it never came. He opened one eye and gasped at what he was looking at. Kendall was lying at his feet, blood pouring from a gunshot wound in his chest. He looked desperatly at Logan to help him but he couldn't move. He looked up at the man but he wasn't there but his voice remained. _

"_You say anything and I will kill your friend! Don't go talking about this!"_

.

**And there we go. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but I had something important to do with my friend so. I hope you enjoyed x **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Logan woke shaking, panicked and trying to catch his breath._ 'Too real!'_ he said to himself._ 'No Kendall's alive! He has to be'_ Kendall who had fallen asleep with his head resting on the bed while holding Logan's hand jumped when he felt it move. He looked up to see a panicked Logan and quickly stood up to try and calm him.

"Hey, hey Logan, look at me" He placed a hand on Logan's cheek to try and get him to look up "Calm down ok, calm down. Everything is fine, ok. You're safe" Logan looked up at the sound of Kendall's voice. He stared at his friend a moment, his breathing still heavy and really painful but when he realised his friend was ok, he took hold of the hand Kendall had on his face and closed his eyes willing himself to calm down but the dream was eating at him and he couldn't get that image out of his head. A few tears fell from the corner of his eyes and Kendall immediately wiped them before pulling Logan into a gentle but reassuring hug.

"Hey you're ok, Logie. You're ok" he whispered over and over, more for his own benefit than Logan's. Logan nodded but held onto Kendall until the pain became to much and he had to pull away. Kendall watched his gingered movements before pressing the nurse's button over his head. He kept one of Logan's hands in his while they waited for someone to come in, not that Logan seemed to care. Infact the dream had spooked him so much he was glad to be able to know Kendall really wasn't dead.

The nurse came in followed by the sandy haired Doctor from the night before.

"I see you've woken up. I'm your doctor, Dr. Philips. So Logan, how are you feeling?" Kendall watched Logan as he waited for an answer but Logan shook his head. Dr. Philips' eyes narrowed slightly and he tried again. "Are you in pain?" Logan only nodded. "Can you tell me where the pain is Logan?" Logan closed his eyes and shook his head.

Kendall didn't know why Logan wouldn't just tell the doctor what was wrong with him. Was he trying to be strong and bare the pain or something?

"Kendall would you mind stepping outside for a minute while we do some checks on Logan?" he really wanted to say no and by the look Logan was giving him he wanted to say no too but he didn't so Kendall just nodded and squeezed Logan's hand before he left the room. He waited for a few minutes before he heard his name called and he looked to see James and Carlos walking towards him. He looked at his watch to see it was 9.35.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" James questioned.

"Logan woke up so the doctor's checking him over now. Hey is that my stuff?" he asked pointing to the gear bag in Carlos' hand. He nodded and handed the bag over. Kendall was in two minds as to change now or wait until he heard about Logan. Just then the door opened and Dr. Philips walked out.

"Is he ok?" Kendall asked immidiately.

"He seems fine but we want to be sure so we're going to do a head CT and some other test just to be sure. The nurse is getting him ready now so why don't you go and get some breakfast and come back in a half hour. He should be back by then"

Kendall nodded and went to the nearest restroom to change his clothes before following James and Carlos out of the hospital to a small café down the street to eat. He needed to get out that hospital before he went crazy.

"Well Kelly rang this morning. I think she and Gustavo are going to come visit sometime today"

"Do they know how much was taken?" Kendall inquired.

" $10,000 but they also got some contracts as well. Oh and a ring Gustavo had in there. I think Kelly said it was his mom's" Kendall felt a pang of sadness for Gustavo. It was strange to think of Gustavo ever being a child and having a mother.

"Oh and your mom rang Logan's parents. Their flight lands at 3 today" Kendall groaned. Not that the Mitchell's weren't nice people they were but they were very demanding of Logan. Always expecting him to do better, get the best grades, be a doctor. They loved Logan but they were overbaring at times and right now that is not what Logan needs. After Logan's first hockey game she fretted over him for 2 days until she let him leave the house. Kendall could only imagine what Mrs. Mitchell would be like now he had been hospitalised after being held at gun point in a robbery.

"Did my mom tell them what happend?"

"Yea" James laughed surprisingly. "Mrs. Mitchell had a panic attack on the other end and your mom ended up talking to his dad. It took your mom and hour and a half to assure them that he was ok"

"Was he ok last night?" Carlos asked. Kendall shrugged.

"He was whimpering in his sleep alot and he had one really bed dream and he started crying in his sleep but he was fine. He woke up really panicked though. He wouldn't let go of my hand and he was crying and having a hard time catching his breath. That's when the doc came in and asked me to leave while they checked him over" Kendall took a bite of his food and leaned back in his chair and yawned.

"Did you get any sleep?" James asked, his voice sounded light but you could hear the worry.

"Only like 2 hours, but I'm ok. Did you hear anymore about who did it?" he asked. James and Carlos shook their heads.

"There was a story about it on the news. It just said that one of the acts signed to the label had been injured so I don't think anyone knows it was Logan. All they said was two guys, driving a grey truck were seen leaving the building around 8.30"

"Well lets hope Logan saw something so we can nail these guys" The others nodded. They were silent while they ate the rest of their food and decided to head back to the hospital.

"So Kendall?" James started as they made the 5 minute walk back "Have you thought anymore about telling Logan?" Kendall shook his head.

"Honestly I haven't really given it much thought" he lied. That was all he thought about for the last few hours. "But my mom said she doesn't care either way"

"You told your mom?" James asked surprised.

"Not everyone is as dense as Logan is when you make a sarcastic comment about how we have our own little thing" Kendall scolded but he smile "She said last night she really saw what you were saying and she said she doesn't care as long as I'm happy"

"Well now you just need to tell Logan" Carlos added like it was the most natural thing to do but Kendall shook his head. "What! Why?"

"Logan has alot going on right now and I am not going to make things more complicated by walking up to him and saying 'Hey Logan I know you might be traumatized after being held at gunpoint but I thought I'd let you know that for like a year now I think I've been falling in love with you!" Kendall shook his head. "He doesn't need that in his head aswell" James and Carlos had stopped walking and Kendall looked at them curiously.

"Love?" James questioned. It took Kendall a minute to understand what he meant and he was just as shocked as they were. "You're in love with Logan?"

"I, I don't know" Kendall said lamely. None of them said anything before Kendall shook the haze from his head. "Look can we not go into this now. We need to get back to Logan ok?" the two nodded and followed as Kendall led them to Logan's room.

As they approached the saw Dr. Philips leave the room. He signed the chart in his hand and handed it to the nurse adding "And tell them sometime today if possible" she nodded and walked off. It was then that Dr. Philips noticed them.

"Did you boys get something to eat?" they nodded and Kendall stepped forward.

"Did the test show anything else?"

"No. Apart from what we found last night there were no other injuries found" All three boys let out relieved sighs, but it was Carlos surprisingly who noticed something.

"What aren't you telling us?" Kendall looked between his friend and the doctor. One thing Carlos was always able to do was read people. You could never keep a secret from him.

"What is it?" The doctor made a motion for them to follow him saying something about sitting but Kendall cut across him. "I'm fine standing, now what's wrong with Logan?"

"Remember last night I told you that the attack may effect Logan emotionally aswell as physically?" all 3 nodded "Well it seems Logan is suffering from what we call 'Selective Mutism'"

"I don't understand" Kendall said.

"He can't talk, effectivly"

"But that...How?" Carlos asked. "Did he hit his head or..."

"No. What your friend went through is what we call a stresser or a Traumatic event. Whatever happened to him has scared him so much he's refusing to talk about it or talk in general" He could still see the boys were confused. "There is nothing wrong physically with his vocal chords and most people who suffer from SM snap out of it after a while. But you need to let him talk in his own time, don't push him ok"

"So how long can this Mutism last?" Kendall asked. He couldn't get his head around the idea he might never hear Logan's voice again.

"There is no time frame on something like this, I'm afraid. Some patients talk within a few days, others it can last years. He may talk to you boys at home when he's ready but he may still be unable to speak infront of other for awhile. Don't overwhelm him. He may be a little nervous for some time" the doctor's pager beeped "Just keep him relaxed and don't pressure him" and with that he excused himself leaving the 3 teenagers to think about what they had just heard.

"What are we going to do?" James asked. Carlos looked at Kendall who shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to be there for Logan and hope this doesn't last too long" the others nodded and Kendall placed his hand on the door. "Come on guys"

He led the way into the room and Logan looked up at the sound of the door opening. Kendall allowed James and Carlos to say their hello's to him as they hadn't seen him awake since before the attack. Instead he took his seat beside Logan's bed and smiled at his friend. Logan was desperately trying to find away to thank his friends and explain but he couldn't. Kendall placed his hand over Logan's.

"It's ok. Doctor Philips told us and don't worry, we're not going to push you into telling us what happened. We're just going to be here for you"

"Yea whenever your ready" James added placing a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"We promise Logan!" Carlos finished. Logan smiled and nodded his head gratefully.

"So are you in any pain?" Kendall asked, going for simple yes or no answers. Logan shrugged which Kendall took for a maybe. "Do you want anything?" he just shook his head. He was looking at Kendall intently as if trying to find out if he was hurt in anyway. "Why are you looking at me?" he asked without realising and Logan quickly looked away. Kendall wanted to kick himself when Carlos jumped on the bed.

"Here" he said handing Logan his phone. "Write what you want to say in a text" Logan took the phone and typed a quick _'Thank you'_ before he deleted and started again.

_'Are you ok? Did they hurt you?' _

He quickly handed the phone to Kendall. "No, Logan they didn't. I promise I'm fine" Logan was quickly writing another message and this time he handed it to James who laughed because he knew Logan was being serious.

"No Logan. He's not lying"

"Hey!" Kendall said offended. He watched Logan for a second before he sighed. "Can you remember anything?" he asked hesitantly. He could see Logan's hands were slightly shaking as he typed.

_'I really don't want to talk about it. Please'_

Kendall nodded. "Fine. We'll talk when you're ready" Logan nodded his thank you this time. After a few minutes he started typing again. He handed it to James who sighed

and read the perfect english message out loud.

_'I'm sorry guys. I know you probably think I'm acting stupid and I really don't want it to be like this but I'm scared and I'm sorry you guys have to put up with this' _

"Logan..." Kendall waited until he brunette looked up. "I know you must be scared. Hell just thinking about what you went through makes me scared. When I heard that guy on he phone when I called, when I found you like that" Kendall stopped for a second to catch his breath before continuing "I was so scared. I could hear how much pain you were in and when they took you out and I saw the blood, and you know how much I hate blood, and I knew there was nothing I could do. _**I'm **_sorry Logan"

Logan's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. He turned his hand over and gripped Kendall's. James and Carlos were looking at the pair and Carlos spoke "I think I speak for all three of us when I say that you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about" Logan nodded his head vigorously in agreement. He began typing again.

_'You didn't do anything to hurt me Kendall. In fact I should be thanking you' _

James read the message out and then looked at Kendall who was watching the silent brunette. "Why?"

_'Because if you hadn't turned up when you did they would have'_ Logan's hands stopped writing for a minute and he closed his eyes trying to calm down. He shakily managed to finish the message before he held it out and Carlos took it.

"Because if you hadn't turned up when you did they would have k-killed me. They were about to s-shoot me when you set off the alarms" All three of the boys were quiet as they watched their friend play with the hem of the blanket, tears falling down his face. Kendall jumped up at sat on the edge of Logan's bed and opened his arms to Logan who leaned forward and cried into Kendall's shoulder. James had a hand on his back and Kendall could see he was tearing up slightly. Carlos had grabbed Logan's other hand and for as hard as he squeezed, Logan returned the pressure. It only now seemed to hit them just how close they came to loosing him. Sure they had said it but to hear Logan say it, or write it, only made it all the more real.

"I'm so sorry Logan! I promise you nothing is going to happen to you. I'll make sure of it. We all will ok?" Logan nodded into his shoulder. They stayed like that for awhile until Logan pulled back. "Feeling better?"

Logan nodded and lay back gently on his pillows. James's phone beeped and everyone looked up at him. "Oh Logan's your parents managed to get an earlier flight. They'll be here in an hour" Logan looked up questioningly and James smiled in understanding. "What? Did you really think we wouldn't call them?" Logan shrugged. He was happy he was going to get to see his parents but he was also worried. They just sat around doing nothing, mostly just chatting about everything and anything. Just as the conversation turned to best movie stunt the door opened.

Mrs. Knight was followed in by two people who could only be Logan's parents. Logan was the image of his father, same hair colour, same mouth, height, nose. And yet there was also alot of Mrs. Mitchell in him, like his eyes. They were the exact same as Logan's. They rushed over to the bed and bombarded Logan with questions which made Kendall assume they hadn't spoken to the doctor yet but he still asked.

"No we just arrived now" Mr. Mitchell said "We came straight here" Logan was looking panicked but Kendall gave him a reassuring smile.

"I think you should sit down Mr and Mrs. Mitchell. There's something you should know" Mrs. Mitchell looked worried but she sat in the chair Kendall had been sitting in all night, her husband behind her. Kendall took a deep breath and explained the whole situation to the parents about the 'no talking' thing.

"So there's nothing wrong with him that has impared his speech? He's not brain damaged?" Mrs. Mitchell asked. Kendall noticed the sad look in Logan's face and he quickly jumped in.

"No not at all. He just...needs some time to get his head together and when he's ready he'll talk to us" Logan gave Kendall a grateful look. "He was using Carlos' phone earlier to talk to us so he can still communicate with us"

"So you're ok baby?" his mother asked. Logan tried to smile and nodded.

Kendall looked at his friends and sighed "Why don't we give you guys some privacy?" Logan nodded and the two knights, James and Carlos left the Mitchells alone together.

Kendall walked to the nearby waiting room and slumped in his seat. James and Carlos both dropped on either side of him. "What are we going to do?" James asked.

"Nothing. He won't talk until he's ready so until then we just be there for him" Kendall said. They stayed there until Kelly and Gustavo came around 2.

"How's he doing?" Kelly inquired.

"He's ok but he's pretty shaken. He won't talk" James said.

"About what happened? Because the police really need his side of what happened to try and find who did this" Kendall ran a hand through his hair and sighed, again, for like the millionth time today.

"No, well yea but that's not what James meant. He's developed Selective Mutism. He's too afraid to talk. About anything. He's using Carlos's phone to write texts messages to communicate with us" Gustavo and Kelly looked at each other shocked.

"So we won't talk at all?" Gustavo asked to be sure. All three of the boys nodded.

"The doctor said he may also be nervous around too many people and he needs to just relax for awhile" Kendall added.

"Of course. All you boys deserve some time off. Besides the studio's out of action for the next week at least. Did they say if it's permanent or what?" Kelly asked.

"Depends on Logan. When he's ready he'll talk but it could take days, months, years. They just don't know. The Doctor said he may only speak to some of us" James finished. Nobody spoke, allowing Kelly and Gustavo to take in everything and then Gustavo spoke.

"Years? Months I can deal with. We can say the band's working on something but how are we suppose to have a band when one of the members can't sing?" Kendall looked up angrily at the record producer.

"Really that's all you can think about? The band? It's your fault he's here in the first place!"

"My fault? How is any of this my fault?" The man asked shocked.

"You're the one who wouldn't let Logan come home with us yesterday. You're the one who made him stay back , alone, after I asked you to let me stay with him! It's your fault he was at Rocque Records last night when two guys with guns decided to rob your studio. So yea Gustavo, it's your fault!" Kendall said, glaring at the man before leaning back in his chair. Kelly and Gustavo said nothing and nobody wanted to get Kendall even more angry so they left him to himself. Logan's doctor went to meet his parents around 3.30 and Mrs. Knight left to go to the Palmwoods to collect Katie. Gustavo and Kelly left too. Kelly tossing 2 things at Kendall- his phone and the car keys.

"I found them this morning and Frieght Train dropped the car off a little while ago" By this point Gustavo had already left and Kelly looked back at the boys. "You shouldn't be so hard on him Kendall. He really cares about you guys" She gave them a small smile before following him to the elevator. James and Carlos decided to go and get something to eat and when they came back Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell were leaving the room.

"He's said he's getting tired so we're going to head. Can one of you boys tell us how to get to the Palmwoods?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"I have to drive the car home so why don't you two go back with the Mitchells and I'll follow you when I say goodbye to Logan?" Kendall suggested. "I'll find out if he wants us to bring him anything when we come back later" James and Carlos agreed and the 4 left while Kendall walked to Logan's room. He was awake and he smiled when he saw his friend.

"Hey you feeling ok?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded and sighed. Kendall retook his seat and Logan looked at the door for the others. "Oh they left with your Mom and Dad but I'm going to pick them up later when I go to get you some things from the apartment" Logan nodded in thanks and relaxed against his pillows. Kendall noticed that Logan had a far off look in his eyes, like he was thinking about something. He took his phone from his pocket and held it out to Logan and smiled.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Logan gave him a half smile and took the phone.

_'Just thinking about my parents'_

"Why? Did they say something to you?" Kendall asked but Logan shook his head.

_'Nothing bad they just asked me something' _

"What?"

_'They asked me if I wanted to go back to Minnesota for awhile, until I felt better' _

Kendall looked at the text wide eyed. But Logan took the phone back and started typing again. Kendall's heart dropped when he read the next message.

_'I said yes' _

.

**And done! So Logan's leaving or can Kendall stop him?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kendall was staring at the text in front of him. Logan was seriously thinking about going back to Minnesota. Logan noticed Kendall seemed to be in a trance and waved his hand in front of Kendall's face.

"I, um sorry I just...Minnesota?" Kendall mumbled. Logan retook the phone and began typing again.

_'Please don't be angry with me :( They're worried about me and maybe going back to Minnesota will help me'_

Kendall tried to hide his frown unsuccessfully.

"But...but we can help you here!" he argued. "James and Carlos and me...we need you Logan" Kendall immediately felt bad at the look of guilt on Logan's face. He kicked himself mentally. "Look Logan" he waited until the brunette looked up "I'm sorry ok? I guess I'm just going to miss you, that's all. Can you think about staying? Please?" Kendall gave Logan his best puppy dog eyes and Logan sighed and nodded.

_'I'll think about it, I promise :)'_

"Thank you. Now I have to go back to the Palmwoods for awhile so what do you want when I come back?" Logan quickly saved a memo in Kendall's phone and handed it back to him. "Ok and you're sure you're going to be ok?" Logan gave Kendall a 'seriously' look and nodded. "Well Freight Train is staying so you won't be on your own and I will see you when I come back" He ruffled Logan's hair and smiled before leaving the room. He passed Freight Train on the way and said he would be back as soon as he could and then left the hospital.

On the way back to the Palmwoods he thought about Logan leaving LA. Of course he didn't want him to go but how could he stop him? Not seeing Logan everyday would be tough and after almost losing him the night before all Kendall honestly wanted to do was hold him just to make sure he didn't disappear. The sound of a car horn woke him up and he realised he was stopped at a green light. He raised his hand apologetically and drove on keeping his mind on the road until he got to the Palmwoods.

When he entered 2J he noticed Mr and Mrs. Mitchell talking to his mom. All three looked up when Kendall entered.

"Hey was he ok when you left?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"Um yea, he was ok. Tired like you said" he lied. He really didn't want to be around them considering they were trying to take Logan away. "I'm just going to get the stuff Logan wants before I forget" and with that he made his way to his and Logan's room. He opened the memo and grabbed Logan's backpack. He threw in his laptop, Ipod, a few books and then he grabbed some clothes that Logan might want along with a few DVD's to watch in case he got bord. He double checked he had everything and put the pag down by the door so he wouldn't forget it. He then decided to shower before eating.

Once he was cleaned up and dressed he sat in his room thinking about how he might get Logan to stay in LA with him and the others. He didn't want to worry James and Carlos just yet so he decided to keep the information to himself for now. He grabbed the bag of Logan's things and walked into the living room. His mom and Mrs. Mitchell were setting the table for dinner and he knew there was no way he could avoid eating with them. Sure enough his mother spotted him and waved him over.

"Put that bag down and help the others bring the food over" He did as asked and soon the Knights, Mitchell, James and Carlos were all sitting down to eat. Nobody said anything until James couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So Mr and Mrs. Mitchell" the two looked up from their food "How long are you staying in LA?"

"For another 2 days, our flight is Tuesday morning because I need to get back to work as soon as I can, unfortuneatly" Mr. Mitchell complied. So that gave Kendall a day at most to get Logan to stay. Now he just needed a plan.

.

The Mitchell's decided not to come to the hospital with the boys. So it was just Kendall, James and Carlos who headed to the hospital. When they arrived on Logan's floor however they were greeted by Officer Miller.

"Hello boys" she smiled "Hey Kendall. Feeling better today?" Kendall smiled at her and nodded.

"I am and thanks for last night" She waved him off. "So why are you here?"

"I came to get Logan's statement but I;ve just been talking to Dr. Philips and he's told me Logan's situation"

"Are there any leads on who did this?" James asked and sighed when Karen shook her head.

"I'm sorry boys I know that's not what you want to hear but I promise you I will do my best to find the men who did this, ok?" All three knew she was serious and nodded. "Good know I'm going to talk to Logan"

"Wait!" She stopped and turned to Kendall "Here" he pullued out a small white board he got Katie to rob form Bitters' office. "Maybe this will help" She took it and nodded.

"Thank you Kendall" and she left the boy to wait while she made her way into the room.

.

Logan's afternoon had been uneventful to say the least. Freight Train stayed with him until Logan sent him away around 5ish. A nurse would come in every hour to check on his and Dr. Philips had been in twice more. Without the aid of a phone to text what he wanted to say he was limited to yes or no answers, but Dr. Philips didn't push him. It was almost 6 when the door opened to reveal a woman in a Police outfit.

"Hi Logan" she smiled as she closed the door behind her. "I'm officer Karen Miller, I just need to ask you some questions about last ok?" Logan's breath picked up and he desperately tried to stay calm as his erratic breathing was killing his ribs. "Logan I need you to calm down ok?"

He really was trying but nothing helped. The last thing he wanted to do was think about the attack. And he couldn't say anything without putting his family and friends in danger. He shook his head and tried to move away from the officer, despite the pain. Dr. Philips came into the room followed quickly by Kendall, James and Carlos. Kendall dropped the bag in his hand and ran quickly to the other side of Logan's bed while Dr. Philips gave him something to try and calm him. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and tried to get his attention.

"Logan, it's Kendall ok? Logan come on calm down you're going to hurt yourself" Logan was shaking and Kendall was starting to worry about him. James and Carlos looked lost and worried. After a minute whatever Dr. Philips gave him started to kick in and Logan started to calm down. Kendall helped him lie down again but he was still crying. Kendall could tell he wanted to say something but his hands were shaking so much he didn't know if he could wirte so he withdrew his phone again and handed it to Logan. It took a minute before the phone was handed back.

_'I cant talk about last night Kendall. Please dont make me remerber' _

"But Logan we need to catch whoever did this to you" Logan was shaking his head vigorously again.

_'Please Kendall. I just cant do this. I dont want to remember' _

Kendall looked at Logan who was begging him through his eyes. All Kendall could see was fear in them. "Logan we can't let them get away with hurting you like this" at this point Kendall was crying. "Please Logan j-just try ok? I'll be right here. Ok?"

Logan closed his eyes and was bombarded with images of the night before. He didn't want to go into details. Logan shook his head and buried his face in his pillow unable to look at Kendall or the others. Carlos looked scared and James looked like all he wanted to do was hit something. Kendall sighed and coughed once to clear his throat.

"Can...can we try again tomorrow?" Kendall questioned. Karen nodded.

"Of course. I'll come back tomorrow afternoon okay?" Kendall nodded in thank you and returned to running a hand through Logan's hair as the brunette cried. Officer Miller and Doctor Philips left the room. Kendall looked up at Carlos and James who both looked as scared, angry and upset as Kendall felt. Carlos moved to the other side of the bed and rubbed Logan's back while just stood at the end of Logan's bed, helpless. Kendall continued to shush Logan to sleep until the only sound in the room was the continuous beeping of the machines next to Logan. When he was sure Logan was sleep Kendall pulled back and wiped his eyes.

"We have to get him to tell the police what happened" James said breaking the tense silence. When nobody answered him he groaned in frustration. "Come on guys"

"What do you want us to do James? Force it out of him?" Kendall snapped. "Oh yeah because that will really help!"

"Well we can't just let however did this get away with it!"

"We know James" Carlos cut across him "But if we try and force him to speak it could make things worse"

"How can they get any worse?" Kendall mumbled.

"We could let however did this get away with it that's how!" James said. "Come on guys we need to think of a way to help Logan talk again or atleast tell us what he knows so we can catch these guys"

"James did you not just see what happened? If we push him into talking he's just going to hate us and I don't know about you but I really don't want that to happen"

"Kendall you that's not what I meant" James sighed before leaning against the wall and sliding down it. "I just...feel so useless" Kendall had to agree with him there.

"Look I'm not saying we won't try to get Logan to talk tomorrow but if he's not ready then I am not going to force him into talking" Kendall settled. He returned his gaze to Logan and sighing as he started running a hand through his hair.

.

The nurse came in again at 9 to tell the boys they had to leave but one of them could stay.

"Can I drop these two at home and then come back?" Kendall asked. Truthfully he hadn't planned on staying again tonight but after Logan's breakdown earlier he thought it would be a good idea to have someone there incase he woke up panicked again.

"Sure I'll let the security downstairs know" he thanked the nurse and the three left the room. Kendall wrote Logan a quick note on the whiteboard incase he woke up and then followed James and Carlos to the car.

"Are you sure you want to stay again tonight because I don't mind staying if you're tired?" James offered. He knew Kendall would decline but he still offered.

"No I want to stay with him"

"You feel guilty" Carlos said suddenly from the back seat. James looked between his friends and shook his head.

"Kendall?"

"Okay fine, I feel guilty. I don't care what you say and I know I'm probably being stupid but I do and nothing you can say can change that" Kendall said not removing his eyes from the road. "All I can think is what if I had gotten there sooner..."

"What if, what if, what if?" James cut across him. "Kendall here's a 'what if' for you. _What if_ you stop blaming yourself, man up and tell Logan you might be in love with him?"

"Oooh I like that one!" Carlos agreed, smiling. Kendall shook his head and said nothing. Once he pulled up at the Palmwoods the others jumped out.

"Tell my mom I have my cell if she wants to call me and I promise I will ring you guys if something happens"

"Ok and Kendall think about what we said yea. I really think you should"

James and Carlos watched as Kendall drove off and made their way back to the apartment. Mrs. Knight was sitting on the orange couch when they came in.

"Hey you guys, where's Kendall?"

"Logan had a bit of a breakdown earlier so Kendall decided to stay to make sure he's alright" she tisked lightly and sighed.

"I should have known. What happened with Logan?" The pair sat down and explained what happened with the police. "Poor boy. I just hope he can get through this"

"Me too!" James and Carlos said together.

.

Kendall made it back to the hospital without incident and the security guard let him pass without question. He waved at the nurse as he passed and then continued onto Logan's room. He was still asleep so Kendall wiped the note he had written and retook his seat next to Logan. Kendall had to admit he looked troubled in his sleep and took his hand. A voice that sounded alot like James in his head said it was an excuse to just hold Logan's hand but he ignored it. Instead he kicked off his shoes and reclined back in the chair, hoping to regain some of the sleep he lost the night before. It didn't take long for it to overtake him.

.

When Logan woke we was shaking and breathing heavily again but this time he didn't cry. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself. Same nightmare as the night before. He looked to his right and smiled at the sleeping blonde sitting upright in the chair. He really didn't know how he could thank him enough for the last few days. Even that night at the party, it was Kendall who had taken him out and it was Kendall who found him when he wandered, stupidly, off. Logan wasn't sure what to make of their little moment on the corner just before the others arrived. Thankfully, or not, his memory of the party had returned and he could now at least recall what happened, though he wasn't sure if the moment with Kendall even happened.

And then there was the whole 'saving my life' thing. Logan had truely believed that he was going to die when the man pulled the gun on him and if Kendall hadn't set off the alarms he shuddered to think what could have happened. The whole expierience was one he would love to forget entirely. He knew the police would be back today and he knew Kendall would be upset if he didn't talk to them but he was so scared. He knew it was the right thing to do but he really couldn't face it.

And then there was the whole thing with his parents. Maybe getting away from LA for awhile would do him some good. A break from everything might be just what he needed. But as much as he wanted to go, he wanted to stay too. His friends were in LA and not just the guys and Logan had to agree with them when they said it made him realise how much they needed eachother. The fear he felt not knowing if Kendall was ok was horrible. If something happened to any of them he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

_And that's why you have to leave! _The voice in his head said stubbornly. He knew he told his parents he would go home for awhile but what if they wouldn't allow him to return to LA? What if he was too scared to himself? Kendall shifted in his sleep and Logan sighed. Could he really leave his friends like that?

His thought process was interrupted by Dr. Philips who entered the room.

"Good Morning Logan" Logan nodded and looked at his wrist out of habit for the time. Dr. Philips noticed. "It's a little after 7" Logan nodded in thank you and noticed the board Kendall had brought for him. He grabbed it and started writing.

**When can I go home?**

"Sometime today I would think" Logan smiled and wrote a quick thank you. "No problem Logan I just hope you get better soon. I'll be back around noon with your release papers so maybe your friend could call your parents when he wakes up" Logan nodded and the Doctor left the room. It took another 35 minutes before Kendall woke up. He stretched and rubbed his hands over his face before looking at his watch and groaning at the early hour. He looked up and Logan smiled, holding up the board.

_**Morning sleepy head :)**_

"You too" he yawned and stood up to stretch more. "How are you feeling?"

_**Great. Dr. Philips said I can go home today :D You need to ring my parents to come sign me out.**_

"That's great Logan" Kendall said going to sit on the bed "I can't wait to finally get out of this hospital"

_**You and me both!**_

Kendall laughed. It felt good to see Logan smile again. He had missed it. The nurse from the night before came in with food for the two of them and they ate in silence. Kendall then rang the apartment to let them know Logan could come home and James promised to bring some clothes for Logan. Kendall heard Carlos and Katie talk about a party but Kendall reminded them that Logan wasn't allowed to be stressed.

.

By noon James, Carlos and the Mitchells had arrived at the hospital. Logan had changed into the sweatpants that James had brought for them and a top which belonged to Kendall that James had 'accidently' brought instead of one of Logan's, earning him a glare from the blonde. Now they were just waiting for Logan to be released. Dr. Philips came by around 12.15 and once Mr. Mitchell signed them Logan was free to go. He was given a few exercises to do to help his shoulder once his ribs healed enough and his mother took his perscriptions. Logan was never happier to leave the hospital then he was then.

Once he got back to the Palmwoods everything seemed to be back to normal. He stayed on the orage sofa all day messing with the guys, or as much as he could with bruised ribs. They played xBox and Wii and arond 4 Logan got tired and decided to have a lie down. Kendall followed him.

"Are you ok?" Logan nodded and yawned on que to show his intentions. "Wait you need to take your pill" he went to the kitchen and grabbed the correct one, also grabbing a bottle of water and returning to their bedroom. Logan took his meds and downed half the water before lying down and closing his eyes. In minutes he was asleep. Kendall gently closed the door behind him and returned to the game he and Carlos had been playing.

For the first time in days Kendall felt like like nothing had happened. In fact this was how their saturday had started before they got the call to go to the studio. Logan had said no more about leaving and neither had his parents so maybe Kendall had gotten through to him. He really hoped he had.

.

Logan woke when he heard a knock at the door. He sat up gingerly and made his way to the door. As soon as he heard who it was he stumbled back to his bed breathing heavily. He didn't want to do this!

"Look Logan's asleep right now" his mother told the officer but she persisted. The door opened and Kendall appeared in the doorway, flanked by James and Carlos. They didn't need the white board to know what was going on in Logan's head. He was starting to freak out. Kendall quickly knelt infront of him.

"Look at Logan" he waited until the teary brown ones met his own. "I promise you I won't make you do anything you don't want to but can I ask you something?" Logan nodded hesitantly. "What would you do if it was me who wouldn't tell the cops who hurt me? I know you're scared but you have me, James, Carlos, your parents, my mom, Katie, so many people who care about you Logan and we just want whoever did this to you to pay"

"Please Logan?" Carlos asked sitting beside him. "We will be right there with you I swear"

"And you don't have to talk" James added "Just write down what you remember, okay?"

Kendall could see Logan was struggling with himself, he didn't know if could do it. "Yes you can do it Logan" Logan looked up surprised the blonde had read him so well. He just understood exactly what Logan was thinking. "I know you can. Try atleast" Hesitantly Logan nodded and he stood and led the others from the room. His mother smiled at him as he walked out. He couldn't stop shaking as he walked to the table where Officer Miller was sitting.

"He said he'll try and write what he remembers" Kendall said for him. Karen nodded and pulled a notepad from her pocket and handed it to Logan who took it with shaking hands. His mother sat beside him and took his free hand and squeezed it. He took as deep a breath as he dared and started writing. Nobody spoke while he did. Logan was halfway through, almost at the part where he saw the man with the scar's face whn he stopped. This was a mistake. He shouldn't be doing this. He dropped the pen and pushed the pad away.

"Logan?" his mother tried to talk to him but he pulled out of her grasp and buried his head in his hands. She chose instead to rub his shoulder. "Please baby I know it's tough but if you finish it now you won't have to think about it again" He took a deep breath and pulled the pad back to himself. It took longer than before as his hand was shaking so bad he sure his writing barely made sense but he finished it. Officer Miller asked him to sign it and he did before getting up and walking into his room. Why did he do that? The door opened and Kendall and the others walked in. None of them had asked to read what he wrote. Logan looked so scared Kendall immediately went to him and pulled him into a hug, which the others joined.

"I'm so proud of you Logan" Kendall whispered. It had been really hard to see Logan break like that and the night before at the hospital.

"Me too Logan" James said. Carlos nodding in agreement. Logan didn't do anything but stay where he was surrounded by his friends who were now in danger because of what he had written. What had he done?

.

Kendall woke up drained from the last few days. It had been good to sleep in his own bed again. Logan had cried himself to sleep the night before and Kendall was starting to really worry about him. He just hoped he and the others could show him how to be happy again. He sighed and sat up looking over to Logan's bed to find it empty. He jumped up and looked at the time 10.17 a.m. He decided Logan must have gotten up for some breakfast. He walked into the living room and looked for the brunette but he couldn't see him. James called up from the couch.

"Kendall?"

"Where's Logan?" James sighed and stood, walking over to the table before picking something up and handing it to Kendall.

"Carlos and I got one too...he's gone Kendall. He left with his parents for Minnesota this morning"

.

**AND FINISHED! God that chapter took all day too write! Sorry if there are loads of mistakes. Its 12.20 am and I have been up since 8 and I'm exhausted! Ah Logan's gone :( poor Kendall.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

In his great 'keep-my-friends-safe-by-leaving' plan Logan had completely forgotten that there would, of course, be other people on the plane besides him and his parents and he had seriously contemplated turning around but he couldn't do that. His parents had looked so happy when he walked out of his bedroom, pulling a small bad and holding the white bord with a note asking if he could come.

His mother had ran to him and hugged him while his dad took his bag. "Of course you can sweetie but what about your friends?" They gave him the minute to write what he needed to say.

_**I told Kendall I was thinking about this. And I think it would be good for me to get away for awhile!**_

Neither of his parents argued with him. His dad left first, his mother allowing him a minute to gather himself and waited in the hall. He removed the two letters he had been up writing for the last hour and placed them on the table. One for James and Carlos and one for Kendall. He wasn't sure why he gave Kendall his own but there was alot he wanted to thank Kendall for and it seemed wrong that James or Carlos would read it. He placed them down and walked towards the door. He looked back at 2J and he made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let the guys or Gustavo down by not coming back. But right now he needed to get away from LA.

He closed the door gently and smiled at his parents. They made their way down to the cab that was waiting and they were off to LAX. Despite the early hour there were quite a few people in the airport and Logan wasn't sure he could do this. But his mother noticed his discomfort and once the bags were checked in she brought him to the quietest spot she could find and they waited there until their flight was called. Getting on the plane posed further problems but he managed, barely, to not have a panic attack. He took his meds just before the plane took off and thankfully this made him sleep for the entire journey home. Once they landed they waited for everyone else to leave before they did and Logan decided to wait in the car while his parents got the bags.

Walking in the door of his house was a strange expeirience. Nothing had changes but it felt different. His dad brought his bag to his room and he was left alone to settle in. His parents had given him a new phone the night before and he turned it over in his hands. He couldn't decide whether to text the guys and let them know he was safely home. He was sure Kendall was going out of his mind with worry. Logan could almost see him pacing the floor. Admittedly he felt bad for just leaving with saying goodbye, not that he would have said anything. He just hoped the guys wouldn't be mad at him. He did text Kelly to tell her where he was and she had replied with a simple _'Hope you feel better'_.

He went to his window and looked out at the cold spring afternoon. He was already missing the California whether. He had to admit there was nothing quite like walking the Beach in the sun on one of their rare days off. Just him and the guys messing around and goofing off. He missed the guys already too. It was weird being in Minnesota without them. It reminded him of one summer when he was 10 when all the guys had gone away for 2 weeks at the same time and Logan had been left on his own. Kendall had gone to visit his Grandparents in Boston. Carlos was in Flordia with his family and James' mom had gotten some time off work and they had gone to New York for a week.

His phone in his hand buzzed and he looked to see it was James.

_Hope yur ok :) & cum bck soon :D_

He laughed. He never was able to make himself write in text talk. And he was glad that atleast James wasn't mad or upset with him.

_Yes James I'm fine. I'm at home now :) Weird being here without you guys though :( I'll be back don't worry :P_

It took a minute for the reply to come through.

_I no u will. Ill txt u l8r ok? Bye :)_

He replied and tossed his phone on his bed before walking downstairs to get something to eat. His mom was doing some cleaning and his dad was grabbing his case. Logan gave him a questioning look and he sighed.

"I know believe me the last thing I want to do right now is go to work but I just got a call to come in. But I'll be back as soon as I can" His father was the local Doctor for the area and was almost always busy between October and April. Logan nodded and his father patted his good shoulder as he passed. He called a goodbye to his wife and closed the door behind himself. His mother appeared in the doorway.

"Hungry?" he smiled and nodded, following her to the kitchen. They had a quick lunch together, using her phone to communicate as the whiteboard was in his room. He caught her up on things with the band and about the guys too. She was laughing by the end of it.

"I'm surprised Challen hasn't sent you buys home yet? I hope you're not always that much trouble" she scolded gently. Logan couldn't remember the last time he and his mom had had such a good conversation. Maybe this accident had given one positive thing. Their was a knock a the door and his mother jumped up to get it. He put both of their plates in the sink and walked back to see who was at the door. He smiled so hard his stitches pulled on his cheek.

"Oh there he is!" he grandmother smiled and walked over to him. She seemed hesitant to hug him though he knew she would be aware he was injured. So he took the step towards her and hugged her first. When he pulled back he noticed she was crying. He wanted to comfort her but she waved off his concerned expression.

"I'm okay it's just..." She reached a hand up carefully to his scar but dropped it again. He looked away from her but she grabbed his chin and forced his eyes to meet hers. "I'm so happy you're ok. I swear I almost had a heart attack when your mother phoned me" Logan grinned at her. She had always been a bit melodramatic about things. He wanted to talk to her and he knew she wouldn't be able to see a phone screen very well so he quickly held up a finger and ran, or as best he could with his ribs anyway and got his whiteboard. The pair the settled on spending the afternoon catching up.

"And are there any girlfriends I should know about?" she asked but Logan shook his head. "Why not? Good looking boy like you should have plenty of people lining up for him!"

_**You're very biased, Grandma! **_

"And so what if I am!" she giggled. "Oh I've missed having you home. Are you staying long?"

_**I'm not sure yet but I will have to go back eventually. I have to for the band. **_

"How are things with Big Time Rush going?"

_**Really good, or they were before this happened.**_

"Hey did you ask for this to happen?" Logan shook his head "Well then I'm sure those friends of yours won't mind you taking some time away to clear your head, now will they?"

_**I know they won't I just feel like I'm letting them down and I couldn't even bring myself to say goodbye to them this morning. I just left.**_

"I'm sure they understand"

_**I hope so I mean Kendall's been really good to me since the attack. He saved my life, he stayed with me until the Ambulance came, stayed everynight at the hospital and all I left was a note. **_

"Kendall's the blonde one right?" Logan had to smile. His Grandmother wasn't the best with names. Logan was actually surprised she remembered BTR.

_**Yes, tall blonde with big eyebrows.**_

"Well I'm sure once you go back, happy and healthy he won't care as long as you're ok" she smiled. Logan only hoped that was true. His grandmother stayed for dinner before leaving. Logan was starting to get tired so he kissed his mother goodnight before going to his room. He saw his phone on the bed and turned it on to see 3 new texts- 1 from James, 1 from Carlos and 1 from Camille. He was slightly disheartened that Kendall hadn't call to check on him or text. All 3 messages were the same. They missed him and they wanted him to come home as soon as he was ready.

He changed for bed and slipped under the covers as the cold night settled in around him. He looked to his left, where Kendall would normally be sleeping now and he couldn't stop the sigh. He missed his friends but he missed Kendall a little bit more. He didn't know how to define their relationship. Were they just really close friends? Well he considered James and Carlos his best friends but there was always something more when it came to Kendall. There was no such thing as personal space when it came to them. They were always physically in contact with the other, whether it was Logan's head on his shoulder or Kendall's arm thrown casually over his shoulder. Looking at it now it seemed too much. Then there was that 'could be' memory from the party the other night but he didn't even know if that was real or not.

He assumed this whole bond was because they had grown closer from sharing a room. He had to admit in the past year they had developed their own little world. He wasn't really surprised looking back now that Kendall had been able to read him so easily the night before when he was afriad he couldn't talk to Officer Miller. And it was true if Kendall had tried to keep quiet about someone attacking him Logan would be pissed at him.

He picked up his phone and turned it over in his hands. Should he text Kendall? Or maybe he should text James and ask him if Kendall was mad at him. He had practically begged Logan in the hospital to stay in LA and Logan had promised he would think about it an he did. In fact he had planned on staying but after writting down what happened, he felt like he was reliving the whole thing again and he couldn't get that voice out of his mind, threatening his friends. No it was good he left LA. He just hoped that Kendall had read the letter he had left him.

.

Kendall stood stock still looking at the letter James had handed him. His name was on the front in Logan's signature hand writting but he couldn't make himself open it. He was still in shock that Logan hadn't said goodbye. He had snuck out while they all slept and just left LA.

"Kendall? Hello?" James waved a hand infront of his face to get his attention. Kendall blinked quickly and looked up.

"When did he leave?"

"Their flight left like 2 hours ago. I'm sorry Kendall"

"B-but...he can't have just left! I mean...he told me he would think about it. I thought he planned on staying!" He scolded himself for not knowing what Logan was up to. Normally he could read Logan very well.

"Wait you knew he wanted to go home?" Carlos asked. Kendall hadn't even realised that he was sitting at the table.

"He said it to me the night his parents came. He said they asked him to come home for awhile until he was better but I asked, no who am I kidding, I begged him to stay in LA!" he looked down at the letter again. "I can't believe he didn't say goodbye"

None of them spoke for a minute. Kendall was looking at the letter like he wasn't sure what to do with it. James sensed his hesitation. "It's not going to open itself" Kendall ignored the remark before standing.

"I'm going to go for a walk" he said walking to his room. He ignored Logan's stuff and threw on some running shorts and grabbed his iPod and headed out of the apartment. James and Carlos flinched when the door closed.

"He is not taking this well" Carlos muttered. James shook his head in agreement. "Hey do you think it means something that you and I got a shared letter and Kendall got his own?"

"Sometimes Logan's so oblivious he doesn't even see what he's feeling himself! I swear I want to lock the pair of them in a small room and leave them there until one of them finally spills their love for the other!"

"Yea that's not going to happen anytime soon" Carlos sighed putting his plate in the sink. "How long do you think he'll be gone?"

"I don't know Carlitos. I don't know" James gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. "Come on let's head to the pool since we have the day off. Take our minds off things?"

"Sounds like a plan" Carlos said leading the way to their room. "Hey does it feel weird to you that Logan's gone? Like there's something missing in the apartment?" James nodded but didn't reply.

.

Kendall broke into a run as soon as he was out of the Palmwoods. He wasn't sure where he was running but he just needed to release some of the anger that had been building up in him for a few days now, ever since that attack. He had his iPod turned up to the loudest but he didn't know what song was playing. He just needed something to drown out his thoughts and just run. He had been running for almost 25 minutes when he came to a stop outside Rocque Records. He was sure that had to be a record considering it took 20 minutes to drive there. The building was still closed as the police were still looking for evidence and such to catch the men that broke in. He sat on the step outside the studio and allowed himself to catch his breath.

He just sat there for who knows how long but his breathing had returned to normal awhile ago. His iPod was still blaring music and in truth it was starting to give him a headache. He stood and decided to head back to the Palmwoods. He walked this time actually allowing himself to think. He was angry that Logan hadn't even woken him to say goodbye. Sure he would have asked him not to go but if that was really what Logan wanted he would have been ok with that. At least then he would have said, or written, a goodbye. His mind returned to the letter currently sitting on his bed untouched. He didn't know why he didn't want to open it but for some reason he was scared to, which made no sense whats so ever.

As he arrived at Palmwoods park he sat under one of the trees, not really wanting to go back to his now single room. He didn't know how he would sleep with hearing Logan in the other bed on his right. Or their small chats that they would have if the other couldn't sleep. Or when Logan was planning on breaking up with Camille, he asked Kendall for advice, who was secretly over the moon about the breakup. Or when Kendall had a rare weak moment when Kendall wasn't sure he could put up with Gustavo or this town anymore. Even just having Logan there was comfort enough to put him to sleep. He wasn't sure he could deal with having no one else in the room.

He didn't notice Katie until she threw the ball at his head. "Ow?"

"You seemed like you were thinking too hard" she smiled and poped down on the grass infront of him. "So what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong Katie"

"Ah. Logan" she nodded. He didn't bother to correct her. "It's pretty strange not having him around"

"That's why I don't want to go back to the apartment" Kendall admitted. Katie gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Come on. He won't be gone forever. And the sun's going down" Kendall looked at his watch and realised it was almost 6.30. He had left the apartment hours ago. He nodded and stood and the pair made their way into the Palmwoods. Once in 2J he went to have a quick shower before dinner. It was strange only having 5 of them for dinner. Mrs. Knight tried to keep conversation light but knew it was a lost cause.

"Alright boys, why don't you all get ready for bed? I'll clean up tonight" Katie and Kendall kissed her goodnight. James, Katie and Carlos went straight to bed but Kendall decided to watch some TV before going to bed.

"You okay?" his mother asked, sitting beside him.

"Yea I just...It's weird him not being there, I guess" he said nodding towards their room.

"I know you miss him Kendall but you have to think about this from his perspective. What he went through was awful and I can't blame him for wanting to get away from all this. We just need to let him come to terms with this in his own time"

"Yea I know but it doesn't suck anyless. We could have helped him here though. I just don't like not knowing if he's okay or not. Like with any of the guys. I guess Logan's right, I do worry too much" he half smiled.

"He's right, you do but only because you love your friends and would do anything for them. I raised you right" she smiled proudly. He smiled at her.

"You're right. I'm going to bed. Night mom"

"Night Kendall" He walked in and closed the door behind him. He looked over at Logan's neatly made bed and sighed. He walked to his bed and picked up the letter that was laying there since breakfast. He turned it over in his hands before taking a deep breath and opening it.

_Kendall, _

_Please don't be mad at me okay! I know you asked me to stay and I really really wanted to I just, I can't stay in LA right now. I need some time to get away from everything that's happened and get better. So please forgive me._

_Begging done I know I own you an apology and an explanation. I'm so sorry for all the worry I put you through that night and I'm still putting you through now. I had been taking out my phone to text you and warn you but you decided to check up on me and I never turned my phone on silent. I was so sure they were going to kill me and like your name describes you, you run in at just the right time and you saved me Kendall and I don't think I could ever thank you enough for that. _

_I remember hearing you on the staircase calling me and after I blacked out I didn't know what had happened to you and I was so scared that maybe they had gotten you or hurt you. I don't think I have ever been more relieved than when I woke up and I saw you were ok, or well alive if not sleep deprived, sorry again. _

_The main reason I can't stay is I'm scared Kendall. I'm scared to talk about what happened. For some reason it's okay to talk to you about what happened. I guess because you were kinda of there with me but I can't talk to anyone and I'm scared to go back to the studio. I'm scared that they might find who did it because then I might have to confront what happened and I'm not ready for that yet. I'm just not ready. _

_Again I'm sorry Kendall. And please don't hate me though I know you won't even if you should. And I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. I know you would have asked me to stay and make Katie use those killer puppy eyes on me until I gave in but I promise I'll be back when I'm ready. I'm going to miss you. The day you became my friend is honestly the luckiest day of my life and most of all I want to thank you. _

_See you soon, _

_Logan _

_x_

.

Logan was just about to fall asleep when his phone buzzed. Without looking he opened the message and smiled.

_I understand :) and I miss you! Come home soon, K x_

.

**God I'm so sorry. I have had the most stubborn headache since Sunday! :( and this chapter is most deffienately not my best. There will be stronger Kogan in the next chapter, well I'm trying to anyway :P Slate, love, ignore, I don't mind. Think of me as your therapist and vent to me in reviews :).**


	9. Chapter 8

**And now to move things along we have a rediculously long time jump. **

**Chapter 8**

It had been just over two months since Logan had gone home to Minnesota. His injuries had healed and he was feeling better than ever. Except the fact that he had still yet to utter a single word. It was starting to bother him too. He wanted to talk and he had tried so many times to make himself speak but it was like he had forgotten how to. As part of his treatment he was suppose to see a therapist to help but he really didn't like going. After the 5th session she wouldn't allow him to use his white board, trying to push him into talking or in her words 'Giving him a gentle push'. Logan hadn't been back since.

And it scared him that the more he stayed in Minnesota the less he wanted to go back to LA, despite missing his friends so much. Ever night for the last 3 weeks he had stayed up making up his mind to go back or not. One night he even bought a ticket but he cancelled it. He was also worried how the guys would react. Would they be mad he had stayed away this long? Was Gustavo even going to take him back? He knew Gustavo found out he had helped the robbers by figuring out the safe combination and although Kelly said he wasn't mad at Logan he did feel guilty about the whole thing.

He texted the guys everyday, or well Kendall everyday and he webchatted with them when ever they were online. If the guys had a particular heavy week they would organise a night to talk online. It was nights like these when he was so close to buying a one-way ticket to LA and just run the whole way to the Palmwoods. Gustavo had told the press that Logan needed some personal time to deal with somethings and he would be coming back when he was ready. The guys had done a few talkshows in the last few weeks and if Logan was mentioned they just said he was at home dealing with personal stuff. They always said they missed him and couldn't wait to have him back in LA.

His parents were starting to question him too. At dinner his mother would try to not so casually drop the hint. "So, have you thought about when you'll be heading back to LA?" He knew they weren't trying to force him out. In fact he was sure if he told his parents he decided he wasn't going back his mother would throw a party or something. His grandmother came over most days and he would go shopping with her. He had been spotted on one of these trips and he nodded politely to whoever came up to him. He mimed a sore throat when anyone asked him why he wasn't talking. When they had escaped the madness his grandmother smiled.

"Well they're not very gentle are they?" she joked before turning on him "And you tell me you have no girlfriends. Youth is wasted on you mister" he smiled and followed her away. He pulled out a small notepad he had taken to carrying with him when he left his house as he felt a white board made him look like some sort of sales person. He wrote a quick reply.

_**Hey I don't lie! And I'm 17 and I'm in a band, how am I wasting my youth?**_

She gave him a sarcastic look and shook her head laughing. He just grinned and replaced the notebook in his pocket with a smirk. He drove her home before making his way back to his own house. His mother greeted him at the door with a worried look. His step faltered and he stopped in front of her. He knew something was wrong by her expression, despite the fact she was trying to hide it. Had something happened? Was dad hurt? Or was it something in LA? Did something happen to the guys? God he wished he could speak! His mother could see him panicking internally so she dragged him to the couch.

"Sweetie breath okay?" she soothed. He wasn't even aware he was holding his breath. He let it out and tried to stay calm.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and typed quickly.

_Mom please tell me what's going on before I have a heart attack or something?_

His mother cleared her throat and tried to smile. "You're going back to LA" Now he was confused. She looked so scared when he walked in the door and for what? To tell him she was making him go back to LA?

_That's it? Mom you scared me!_

They were quiet a minute before she spoke. "No Logan, that's not it. I got a call while you were out...from the L.A.P.D. Officer Miller, remember?" Logan froze. Despite his best efforts he couldn't calm his breathing. "Well there was another robbery a few nights ago and they think it might be the men who hurt you" He typed a question with shaking hands.

_What happened? Was anyone hurt?_

One look at her and he knew it wasn't good. "A man was s-shot, he d-died this morning" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His mother was crying and he was trying really hard not to. He could almost feel the gun on his face again and he shivered.

_Why do I have to go back?_

"Well Officer M-miller thinks that m-may have caught one of them" Logan already knew where this was heading and he was moving away from his mother, shaking his head violently. "They want you t-to see if it's one of the men you saw that night" He couldn't even steady his hands enough to write to her and beg her not to send him back. She jumped quickly to his side and grabbed his hands.

"Logan please" but he wouldn't look at her. He was bordering hysterical and all he wanted to do was hide. Tears were cascading down his face and his breathing was heavy. "Please Logan! You can't let them get away with what they did!" His mother was a mess "Logan l-look at me. Baby please calm down" But he couldn't it was like he was there again, in the studio, about to die. His heart was racing painfully and he just had to get away. He pulled away from his mother and bolted up the stairs ignoring his mother's calls for him. He locked himself in his room and fell against the door.

Everything had been going so well! He was really starting to get better. He knew that he would have returned to LA soon. If not Kendall and the others would have come and got him. He was starting to forget what happened. The nightmres were less frequent, though maybe more graphic, but still. He had hoped he would be better enough to try and talk again. But now this. No he couldn't face them. They had shot somebody! Even the thought made his blood run cold. That could have been him, if not for Kendall. They killed somebody and then ran. And what if he did picked them out? This could go to trial or something and then he would have to testify and then what! They said they would kill him if he ever spoke about it. And they would kill his friends too.

He slid down the door and curled his legs up to his chest. He was so scared. Whenever he closed his eyes all he could see was the guy standing at the screen looking at him, knowing Logan had seen his face. Or he would see the round barrel of the gun looking at him, ready to shoot. He flinched when he heard the sound of gunshots in his head. And then there was the man who died. His family! God, he couldn't imagine having to deal with that. His mother was knocking at his door, begging him to let her in but he couldn't move. If he opened the door she would guilt him into going back to LA and he wouldn't do it!

Sarah Mitchell was starting to freak out. She had phoned her husband and he was currently trying to get home. When the officer had rang she didn't know what to do. She told Officer Miller that she would try and get Logan to LA in the next few days but she knew it would be a struggle. Logan had been doing so well up until this point. She was going to wait for his dad to come home to tell him but he knew something was up and she couldn't lie to him. His reaction was just like she had imagined it. But the reality was so much worse. She looked at her watch and sighed. The earliest her husband could get off was 2 and it was only 12.35 now. She decided to try again. She knocked loudly 3 times and called in.

"Logan? Please let me in. Logan?" but still nothing. All she could hear was his hitched breathing and the small sobs that escaped. She needed to do something. She ran back downstairs and grabbed the phone.

.

Kendall, James and Carlos let out a sigh of relief as they left the studio. It was still early enough for them to hang out at the pool for awhile. They had grown used to the idea of Logan not being there but it still felt like they were missing an arm or some other vital limb. They had just had a meeting with Gustavo regarding Logan's return. He didn't want to push the boys but Kendall could tell he was starting to get nervous about the amount of time that Logan was away. Kendall stayed silent throughout the meeting, not wanting to say something he might regret. Despite what Kelly said to him at the hospital he couldn't stop blaming Gustavo, even a little bit.

"Look you guys" Kelly cut in when Gustavo started stumbling over his words. "I know Logan leaving was what he needed to do but it's been over two months. You guys have put down your vocals on some new songs and we need Logan to finish them off. I've been emailing him the songs so he should be able to get them done when he comes back. The problem is he's still not talking" Kelly looked at each of them. "And if he's not back soon, Griffen is going to start asking questions. Do any of you know when he's planning on coming back?" All eyes turned to Kendall.

"Why do you guys think I know?"

"How many times have you texted Logan today?" James asked knowingly.

"A few" Kendall mumbled. James nodded like it was case settled. "Ok fine, I talk to Logan everyday and no, Gustavo, he hasn't said when he's coming back. My mom was talking to his mom the other night and she didn't know either"

"What do we do?" Carlos asked looking around at everyone. Gustavo sat forward in his seat.

"We'll give him another week. If he's not back by then I think we'll need to step in and start trying to talk him into coming back"

"But even if he does come back there's no guarentee he'll talk!" James pointed out.

"We'll deal with that when he comes back first we need to get him here" Gustavo said. "Now go, before I change my mind" The three left while they still could and made their way to the car. All of them were quiet on the way back. As they all left the car Carlos turned to the others.

"So how do we get Logan to come back to LA?"

"I don't know Carlitos but Kendall will think of something, won't you Kendall?" The pair looked at their blonde leader and he nodded.

"I'm sure I can come up with something. Give me a few days" They had a quick lunch before James and Carlos decided to head straight to the pool. Kendall said he would follow them. He was about to go to his room when the phone rang. He went over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Kendall? This is Officer Miller. Is Logan there?" _

"No, he's still in Minnesota with his parents. Why?" What did she want with Logan?

"_Just some thing I need to clarify with him. Do you have a number I can reach them at?"_ Kendall rattled off the Mitchell's house number without thinking. _"Thank you Kendall"_ and with that she was gone. He was suddenly very worried. What did she want to clarify with him? Was there a break in the case? He began pacing the room trying to think what the officer might want to tell Logan. He looked at his watch it had been 15 minutes since Officer Miller rang. That was long enough, right? No he would text Logan instead.

_Hey :) Wuu2 today? _

He pressed send. It was better not to start off heavy. Maybe Logan didn't know about the call. After another 20 minutes still no answer. This was strange. With the whole not talking thing Logan always had his phone with him. And he always answered. He was contemplating ringing when his phone rang. He looked at the ID – **MITCHELLS HOUSE.** This can't be good.

"Hello?"

"_Kendall?" _He knew straight away it was Mrs. Mitchell. He also gathered she was crying.

"Mrs. M? What's wrong? Has something happened to Logan?" Now he was scared.

"_Oh Kendall...He's a mess"_

"Why? What...wait has this something to do with Officer Miller?"

"_How did you know?"_ she questioned.

"S-she rang here looking for Logan...What happened?"

"_They think they caught one of the men who hurt him...she wanted L-Logan to come back t-to LA"_

"...and they want Logan to see if it's one of the men from the attack" Kendall ran a hand through his hair. Then an idea struck him. He had been thinking bout this for awhile and now seemed as good a time as any.

"_Yea. Kendall I'm worried about him...He's freaking out, crying. He's locked himself in his room and I can't get in. I was hoping you could try to talk to him, please? Your mother told me you helped calm him at the hospital"_ Kendall was already in action. He grabbed his passport, car keys and wallet.

"Don't worry Mrs. M" He said as he ran out of the apartment. "I'm coming"

"_What? Kendall what are you..."_ but Kendall hung up and was dialling another number. It rang twice before the person answered.

"_Hello, Kelly Wainright"_

"Kelly! It's Kendall. I need you to get me on the next flight to Minnesota!"

"_What? Kendall what are you doing? Why do you need a ticket to Minnesota?"_

"Because Logan's Mom just rang...he's having a really bad breakdown and I need to get to Minnesota" he explained jumping in the car. "Please Kelly? I really need to be there"

"_Okay fine. I'll text you the details" _he thanked her before hanging up and driving out of the Palmwoods. He made it to LAX in record time and parked. As he ran to the building he checked his phone. He followed Kelly's instruction and went to the Service's Desk to collect his ticket. Thankfully the flight was pretty soon and he didn't have to wait. Just before he turned his phone off he sent a text to his mom, James and Carlos explaining what he was doing. He turned his phone off before their replies and settled in his seat for the trip.

When the plane landed he was one of the first off and seeing as he had no luggage he ran straight out the door and into the nearest cab and gave them Logan's address. It took 20 minutes to get to Logan's house. Kendall felt strange being back here. The familiar streets felt odd. He even passed his old house along the way. Some of their stuff was still in there considering they still owned the house. He ignored everything else until he got to Logan's house. He paid and ran to the door and knocked until Mr. Mitchell answered the door.

"Kendall?" he said to shock. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Mrs. M rang and told me what happened. I worried and I wanted to help" Mr. Mitchell led him in and Kendall heard Mrs. Mitchell upstairs.

"Logan sweetie you need to eat something please? Logan?" he heard her sigh as she made her way down the stairs. When she saw Kendall she gave him a tired smile and hugged him.

"I should have known you'd get the first flight out!"

"Is he still bad?" Both parents nodded.

"When Officer Miller called she told me about another robbery and how they thought it was the same men w-who hurt Logan. She said that someone else interupted this time too and they..." she took a breath and looked up to stop tear but they came anyway. "They shot him. He died this morning" she whispered. Her husband placed an arm around her and she turned to him. "That could have b-been our L-logan"

"I know but it wasn't" her husband comforted. "Thanks to you" he nodded at Kendall who stood awkwardly.

"They want him to go to LA to say whether it's one of the men from the attack" Mr. Mitchell said, confirming what Kendall had thought earlier.

"And he's terrified" Kendall nodded. He looked towards the stairs again. "I'm gonna go talk to him" Both parents nodded and Kendall ran up the stairs and walked until he came to Logan's door. And knocked twice.

.

Logan's tears had stopped a few hours ago and now he was just sitting there, staring off into space. His phone was lying on the ground beside him, Kendall's text still open but he never replied. He really wished Kendall or the guys were here. There were two knocks at the door and Logan ignored them. It was probably his mother trying to get him to come out so she could make him go to LA. Then he heard him.

"Logan?" two more knocks "Logan, it's me Kendall" Logan wasn't sure if it was his mind or reality. He tried to stand but his legs were dead from sitting for god knows how long. On the second attempt he managed to pull himself up. He carefully cracked open the door just enough to see out. As soon as he was sure it was Kendall he threw open the door and hugged him. Kendall seemed to be just as happy to see him as he was to see Kendall"

"Thank God Logan!" he smiled and hugged him tighter. "I've missed you!" Logan just nodded into his shoulder. He didn't care that they were hugging for way longer than it was deemed appropriate for friends because Kendall was here, in Minnesota, for him. And that's all that mattered.

.

**See I told you I'd put more Kogan in this chapter. Hell I even reunited them! So what's going to happen next? **


	10. AN

**Hi :( I know, I know what you're all going to say! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! And I'm sorry but as most of you may have guessed from my writing name I am Irish and I'm in 6th year (Final year) and I am currently sitting my exams for college in September so I couldn't write because I had to study :(**

**BUT :) **

**I have one exam left C: It's a week away so I'm taking some down time after all my hard work and I might try and update in the next week. And thank you to everyone whose stayed with this story. I know my updating has been awful but I'm trying to get better :) **

**So wish me luck and I shall hopefully have a new chapter soon **

**K. x**


End file.
